Strong in appearance Fragile at heart
by Despoina
Summary: Strong, was that really a word to describe people with? Appearances can be deceiving; can you really describe strong? C/U/E; F/F; L/H
1. Save me

**Author:** Peek-ah-boO  
**Author email:** ibebexcoco@hotmail.com  
**Category:** Romance, Drama and Angst (kinda)  
**Keywords:** Clef and Umi and Eagle  
**Spoilers:** none  
**Ratings:** PG-13, but may go up  
**Summary:**  
Strong, what is more to describe the Water Knight? But appearances are deceiving. Can you really prove she is? Hidden behind masks, it's a routine. Strong, that's what you can use to describe Eagle. In a coma for so long he still lives and hope is always present. When he wakes everything changes. Strong, another word to describe the Master Mage but is he really? All these spell and powers, does it really make you strong? Hidden behind books, he doesn't need to pretend. Hidden between something they don't need to pretend... pretend that they are strong.  
**Disclaimer:**  
This story is based on characters created and owned by Clamp. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Authors Note:**  
Character Pairings include Clef/Umi/Eagle triangle, Hikaru/Lantis, Fuu/Ferio and more when needed. 

* * *

_Wake me up_  
Wake me up **inside**  
_I can't wake up_  
Wake **me** up inside  
_Save me_  
Call my name and **save** me from the **dark**  
_Wake me up_  
Bid my **blood** to run  
_I can't wake up_  
Before I come **undone**  
_Save me_  
Save me from the **nothing** I've **become**

-- **Bring me to life** _Evanescence_

**Chapter One: Save me**

Umi gazes upon the sleeping figure; asleep for who knows when. How can fate let such a cruel thing fall upon the innocent? Umi smiled a bit as she looked out the window. The sky was a bright blue with swirls of white. She had stumble into the quiet room accidentally, searching for somewhere peaceful; instead she found him. She had begun to spend times in there ever since she came back with Hikaru and Fuu. For some reason she found herself able to talk with him, even if he is response-less. She closed her eyes slowly, savoring the moment of bliss. Only the sounds of waves were heard. Opening her eyes she turned her attention to the still figure. She told him many tales of what happened everyday and she would then pour a piece of her emotions to him. He would be all ears, not that he has a choice but she was grateful. Today would be no different. "Okay, let's start today's tale shall we? Well its no different from every other day. Hikaru is with Lantis and Fuu is with Ferio; Clef is studying... as always!" With that, she gave a small laugh; Clef will always be Clef. "Everyone seems to have plans but I don't. It's lonely here. Don't get me wrong but it's lonely everywhere; Cephiro just seemed more comfortable. No one understands; not even myself." Umi got up from her seat and moved toward the window facing the sea. "You probably know this but Ascot likes me. Everyone thought that I would jump at the chance, but I want to love someone naturally." Turning back to the bed she wondered, can he hear me? Does he understand? "Umi" That small word had broke her train of thoughts and she glanced at the person at the door; Clef. "Umi, its time for lunch. Come now." With not as much as a backward glance he left. Umi sighs and heads for the door. "It's time for lunch, I'll come later... Eagle." As she exits, his hand gave a faint twitch before falling silent.

"Mistress, we have located her." Darkness, everything was a sheer darkness. Darkness was her friend yet her enemy. It gave her comfort when she was thrown aside; Darkness... it was the reason they thrown her aside. "Bring her to me..." The waves outside started to clash violently. The skies turned a murky gray, rain threatened to pour. A torch flickered on and shadows danced upon the walls. "There's no place to hide, no where to run. You're mine." Thunder striked outside with anger and waves clash upon the shore with fury.

Clef looked up from lunch startled as thunder rang across the sky. "Look! It was such good weather before! How can it turn so murky in an instant? I had plans too!" Hikaru complained, frowning. Something wasn't right, something bad was going to happen. "Is something wrong Clef?" Clef looked at Hikaru briefly, "How did you return again?" "Well I was in my room and in a blink, I landed here." Clef furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. "Fuu?" "I was taking a walk in the park and I appeared here." "Umi?" "Well I was in fencing class and I had a feeling. It was calling to me." Hikaru stared at Umi curiously, calling? Nothing had called to her but someone or something was calling Umi. "Who?" Umi looks at Hikaru, "I don't know, but I went into the locker room and before I know it I appeared here. Why? What is it? Something wrong?" Clef nods. Its had been months since anything had happened. Peace had swept over the land, and thus came the time of Repair and Building. "Clef? What's wrong?" Ferio asked, staring at the darken sky in confusion. "I don't know, I don't know."

Hikaru walked onto the French windows, looking onto the ocean that was once calm and peaceful. Now it raged with anger as if telling something... something.  
"Rayearth?"  
_"Yes Magic Knight of Fire; Donnor of Rayearth?"_  
Hikaru smiled faintly, "Do you sense anything wrong? Clef said something is going to happen."  
_"Its not my place nor time to reply back Hikaru, you just have to wait."_  
Hikaru sighs and looks upon the raging ocean once again. Cephiro was special but someone meant more to her than anything; Lantis. She had spent every second, every minute with him yet it never satisfy her longing for him. Lantis; he was the world to her but yet, he never was poignant in front of her and she wish, just wish that he would. She had told him everything; every feeling down to the last cell in her body to him but she had hoped one day he would do the same. Everything was black and white to him; she hoped to be his color.

"Fuu?" The Magic Knight of Wind turned slowly to the owner of the voice, "Ferio" Ferio crossed the room and gathered her in his arms quickly. "What Clef said, are you bothered by it?" Fuu nods, "The only reason the portal was open was probably because evil was building but we never found out about that. I feel so useless in letting that slip." Ferio grins at her, _his_ Fuu; she was always so thoughtful, so responsible, he can never hope for someone like her. Fuu stare at Ferio in amusement, "Stare any longer Ferio and I would think you are trying to tell me something is on my face." Ferio smiles even wider, "Even if there is I won't care, you are beautiful. Do you know that?" Fuu blushed, "Arigato"

Entering the room again for the second time that day Umi smiles. "Guess who? I hope I'm not a bother to your beauty sleep. Not that you need it." Umi blushed, this was the time she was glad he's not awake. A frown inched it's way on her face, "Clef thinks that something is wrong. That's the only reason we are here. But it don't matter, I'm prepared. I got plenty to gain from winning and nothing, except for Cephiro, to lose. You should wake up Eagle. Everyone is having a great time and why should you be asleep?" "Life works in different ways and different paths. Fate has a road plan out for him." Umi narrows her eyes. Clef; what is he doing here? It was no secret that the Master Mage and the Water knight had not gotten along after their return. They had avoided each other more and more. Neither one know why they seem to avoid each other but they have a feeling that they must. "What is it Clef?" "I came down to see Eagle and I don't hope to start a fight with you."

Voices, voices were echoing in the dark. "... ... Eagle" Someone was calling his name but who? He doesn't recognize that voice. It was soft and a sudden image of the sea appeared; that voice always visited him daily and sometimes he could understand her. He felt it, he feels the care and hope through the voice and he is deeply touched for having someone care about him. Was it his Hikaru? But her voice was luring like the fire but this one, this one was different. It was gentle and it caress him, comforting him. "...Clef" This time her voice spoke pent up anger. It reminded him of the raging ocean; wait. The master mage? Where was he? Why is he forever locked up in this endless darkness. But he, wasn't scared, something was going to save him; shine through and he wait in silence.

"There is nothing wrong or unusual about Eagle. You may leave." Umi turned around swiftly and faced Eagle, he looked so peaceful in his sleep. "I didn't ask for your permission nor do I need it." Clef took a step forward to the bed. He felt Umi's aura raised up a notch. "I said leave, let Eagle rest." Something, something inside of Clef had exploded. He was beyond anger. "Tell me; tell me Umi! What had I done to get upon your colder side!" Umi looked up suddenly, the anger was coming to her in waves, in attacks. "Nothing; just let it be." Clef sighs, "Something is pricking your mind. It's pricking you enough that it catches your attention but not enough for you to pay caution. I can see it through you. Why can't you trust me like you use to?" Sitting herself in a chair, she clasp Eagle's fingers into her's. "Ignore it." That was all that was said as a sudden movement from the unsuspected.

Anger, confusion; what is going on? He feels it, its all coming to him but what is? A sudden warmth cracked his cold shelter. He was waking, a light was shining from the crack. Someone, someone was going to free him; save him from the darkness, the cold. That someone was going to show him light and warmth; he had a feeling he knows who. Even if his mind didn't acknowledge this, his heart did. He had fallen in love with the voice that carries a gentle and soothing ocean packed with a raging sea.

:..*..:

_This is short because its the beginning. More in a while. Hope I get reviews and comments. Any suggestions? Anything I need to change? Making a poster for it but not sure where I'll upload it._


	2. Best Friends or more?

**Author:** Peek-ah-boO  
**Author email:** ibebexcoco@hotmail.com  
**Category:** Romance, Drama and Angst (kinda)  
**Keywords:** Clef and Umi and Eagle  
**Spoilers:** none  
**Ratings:** PG-13, but may go up  
**Summary:**  
Strong, what is more to describe the Water Knight? But appearances are deceiving. Can you really prove she is? Hidden behind masks, it's a routine. Strong, that's what you can use to describe Eagle. In a coma for so long he still lives and hope is always present. When he wakes everything changes. Strong, another word to describe the Master Mage but is he really? All these spell and powers, does it really make you strong? Hidden behind books, he doesn't need to pretend. Hidden between something they don't need to pretend... pretend that they are strong.  
**Disclaimer:**  
This story is based on characters created and owned by Clamp. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Authors Note:**  
Character Pairings include Clef/Umi/Eagle triangle, Hikaru/Lantis, Fuu/Ferio and more when needed. 

* * *

A thousand **angels** dance around _you_  
I am _complete_ now that I've **found** you  
I knew I **loved** you before I _met_ you  
I think I _dreamed_ you into **life**  
I _knew_ I **loved** you before I met you  
I have been _waiting_ all my **life**

-- **I knew I loved you** _Savage Garden_

**Chapter Two: Best Friends or more**

Time came to a halt; or at least that's what Umi thought as her hand was gently squeezed. Was it her imagination running? She had read an article somewhere that a girl was hallucinating that she gotten wings from an angel and she jumped off a building. Could she be hallucinating too? But she could have sworn... Oh! There it goes again. 

"Umi? Are you listening to me?" 

Clef's voice was an echo to her ears as she stared intently at Eagle's closed eyes. A flicker, an eyelash moved! Kneeling closer to Eagle's bedside, a pair of brown eyes stares at the world in daze. Finally, the eagle has awoken. 

Where am I? That was the first thing he could think of as he opened his eyes. It felt like he was just born into this world. He felt like a baby, everything was blurry, a fog. Lavender, blue; he made out a person or was that two? 

"Eagle?" 

The blurry blue shape was calling to him. He was sure of that; the way the figure tilt it's head, the blue seem to glide a bit before settling. Wait! That voice; that voice was the same voice that calls to him when he was trapped. Her voice, she was calling him again. Blinking a few times, his focus became sharper. 

"Can you answer me?" 

Her voice calmed him when he was on the verge of a breakdown. He couldn't remember the place; he felt utterly helpless, exposed. He opened his mouth to speak, only to have no sound come out.

"Your throat must be sore since you didn't use it for so long. I'll get you water." Eagle panicked, she was going to leave him. With difficulty he reached out for his hand. 

Umi stopped, turning back she saw Eagle with a panic look. Smiling softly, she turned to Clef who was standing there looking shocked. His eyes were slightly widen to the point in which you can easily tell that he was still in surprise. His jaws was hanging open, he made no attempt to close it. If the circumstances were different Umi would have enjoyed the display of expression but this condition was calling out for attention. 

"If you must Clef, can you please fetch Eagle some water?" 

Clef's attention snapped back at Umi. Nodding, he turned on his heels and went in search for water. Closing the door behind him he wonders, how can Umi wake him up so easily? Was there a connection? He could have just stayed in the room and with a snap of his fingers he would have a glass of water but he needed to inform the others. At that exact moment Hikaru and Lantis rounded the corner, deep in their conversation. "Let's go to the gardens after this!" Clef could visibly see his unhappiness. "Hikaru, we went there yesterday." Before Hikaru could argue anymore, Clef stepped in. "Eagle woke up." 

It wasn't easy to get Lantis to leave the safety of his room to the fields outside. It took much persuasion and much pleas to get him to walk an inch. It was a beautiful day outside and Hikaru wanted to get some fresh air before a storm stirs. "Come on Lantis, let's go walk along the ocean."

Lantis sighs, "Hikaru, I have much work to do." 

Hikaru pouts, "I get some time off and visit Cephiro; wait hold on to that, visit you and you are telling me you have no time for me? Are you implying something?" 

Lantis could practically feel the Magic Knight of Fire's anger flare. "No, no; come on then lets take a walk around the castle and we'll talk." 

Hikaru shrugs and nods softly. "I feel like I'm in your way. Am I?" Hikaru stares at the floor with great interest. She was always in the way to Lantis. One way or the next she always seem to be bothering him, either for a favor or just to spend a day. He was always working on something and she could feel him distancing himself. 

Lantis continues to stare ahead not once looking at the fire pixie next to him. She was the world to him in the beginning and she still is but lately he has been feeling strange. It was always there when Hikaru was around. He did what his instincts tell him to, he creates a distance. "You're not in my way Hikaru, I'm just busy these past few days. I'm sorry if I made you feel this way. It's just- never mind, forget it." 

Forget it, never mind; it was always those two words that bothered her. He's building a defense around himself again. It would raise its wall as time passes and one day she won't be able to get in. No one will. Placing a fake smile on her face she turned to him, adding a skip in her walk. 

"Let's go to the gardens after this!" 

Hikaru could feel Lantis's annoyance and unhappiness.

"Hikaru, we went there yesterday." 

Hikaru opened to her mouth to protest to only have Clef interrupt her. "Eagle woke up." She could feel her heart leap up to her throat. Eagle, her Eagle? Without a backward glance, Hikaru ran, ran all the way to his room. 

Lantis stared at the position in which Hikaru was before. The emotions in her voice was clear as a paper being hold up to a light; a bit fuzzy but you could read it. She was happy; happier than he ever heard. 

Clef snapped his finger and found himself in the gardens. He heard Fuu and Ferio's voice slightly. Walking as fast, which wasn't all that fast, as he can he searched for the sources of the merry voices. 

"My turn!" Fuu's excited voice warmed and gave pleasure to Ferio. He turned his attention to the golden goddess in front of him. She held her arms high in the air and slowly spread them down. 

"A rainbow?" 

Ferio was confused by Fuu's actions. They were playing a game of 'Taboo' and it was quite fun to think what the other thought while they thought of another. Fuu shook her head.

"Heaven?"

Fuu laughed, her soft voice seems to wrap itself around him and warmed him even more. Before he could say any further, Clef interrupted. Leave it to the master mage to destroy fun. 

"Eagle has woken." 

Umi took a cautious seat next to Eagle. "Am I allow to sit here?" Eagle gave a little nod, smiling slightly. "Do you remember me?" Eagle pondered this and nods slowly. Umi smiles, "Well I'm Umi, the Magic Knight of Selene just in case." Before he could comment, the doors slammed open. 

"Eagle!" A shriek was followed by a red blur and poor Eagle knocked upon the bed. "Oh! I'm so glad you're awake! Wait till I tell you everything." Eagle a small smile and points to Umi. "She filled me in when I was asleep." His voice was hoarse and his throat felt like sand paper. Hikaru spun around and spotted Umi on the floor. "You mean you heard everything I said?" Eagle nods, "Every little thing." 

Lantis strolled turtle-like toward Eagle's room. It was true that he was delighted in hearing Eagle waking from his coma but Hikaru's reaction reminded him that Eagle was his rival for Hikaru. Entering the room silently he caught Eagle's gaze on Umi instead of Hikaru. Eagle was involved deeply in a conversation to notice another person's presence. Umi looked up as soon as he entered. "Lantis." He gave a nod and moved his sight toward the one on the bed, the one that turned silent. 

"Glad to hear you woke up." Lantis. He was the one who tried to steal Hikaru from him. But yet, he didn't feel anger or hatred towards him. Maybe awkward but not hatred. Could it be that someone else was taking up his heart and thought. He gave a quick glance at Umi, that didn't went unnoticed by Lantis and Hikaru. 

Clef entered with a cup of water and all the residents that was currently living in the castle. Everyone was either crying with joy or chattered to him with the speed of light. Umi slipped toward the door and left. Eagle looked up and stared at the door with longing. Dropping his stare, he turned his attention or what was left toward his friends. 

Hikaru could feel her eyes narrowing. Eagle was staring longingly at the door once Umi left. Does it mean that he likes her? Did it mean that he doesn't love her anymore? But who was she to complain about? She has Lantis; yes, Lantis. She should be happy for Eagle that he found someone but deep inside, she wished it was her. 

In a couple of weeks Eagle was bed-ridden and spent more and more time with Umi. They took long walks in the morning and night strolls. Their friendship deeply evolved, it was noticeable to all does who saw but the one that experienced it. To make long stories short, Umi was clueless to the way Eagle feels about her. She would always mistaken his actions as a friendly or brotherly fashion. 

"Umi!" The blue haired goddess spun around and noticed Eagle heading towards her. Waving back she slowed her pace. "Why so early? You didn't wait for me!" Umi laughs, "Don't whine Eagle, I woke up early so I decided to walk a bit earlier. I would have gone back for you." 

"Sure you will Umi." Eagle made some puppy eye look, which was rewarded with a heart-warming laugh. Somehow it gave Eagle strength to ask, to ask what he wanted to know since he woke up seeing her. "What do you consider you and I?" Umi stopped in her tracks. "You and I? Well I guess I would consider us.. best friends silly! What else?" Eagle felt his heart cracked. "Oh, well I think you're my best friend too." "Good to hear that, come I'll race you back!" Eagle followed heartbroken but smile regardless. "Someday, someday you'll love me." With that he broke into a run, chasing Umi. 

As for Hikaru, her relationship with Lantis plunged. Fights were growing constantly, it usually lasted a couple of minutes but now it lasted for hours, days even weeks. Things didn't look right, they didn't look right; they weren't right. 

Fuu and Ferio's relationship however was at its climax, their little golden age. They shared one heart, or at least that's how it seemed. They finished each other's sentence and wished. They had no arguments or slight downfall. It only went up. 

Happiness or at least to does who felt it was spread throughout the castle. It was until a villager came to the castle in torn clothes and injuries reporting an attack on his village. No mercy. 

They all gathered around the young boy's bedside as Clef and Fuu healed his wounds. 

"He's physically and mentally exhausted but I was able to find out that there has been a sighting of a monster. The image in his mind was blurry but I have a feeling that whatever it was, more would come." True to his words, more did come. Strange encounters of monsters never seen have been spotted throughout the lands. This, whatever this is, is the cause the Magic Knights are back and this is what they must defeat. 

_Sorry for the delay. This might be a sucky chapter but I'm trying. I got a lot of regents but I'll try my best. I accidentally checked the no anonymous review and I un-checked it now. So review and better chapters are coming up!!_


	3. Believe

**Author:** Peek-ah-boO  
**Author email:** ibebexcoco@hotmail.com  
**Category:** Romance, Drama and Angst (kinda)  
**Keywords:** Clef and Umi and Eagle  
**Spoilers:** none  
**Ratings:** PG-13, but may go up  
**Summary:**  
Strong, what is more to describe the Water Knight? But appearances are deceiving. Can you really prove she is? Hidden behind masks, it's a routine. Strong, that's what you can use to describe Eagle. In a coma for so long he still lives and hope is always present. When he wakes everything changes. Strong, another word to describe the Master Mage but is he really? All these spell and powers, does it really make you strong? Hidden behind books, he doesn't need to pretend. Hidden between something they don't need to pretend... pretend that they are strong.  
**Disclaimer:**  
This story is based on characters created and owned by Clamp. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Authors Note:**  
Character Pairings include Clef/Umi/Eagle triangle, Hikaru/Lantis, Fuu/Ferio and more when needed. 

* * *

If you start to **stumble**  
And if you start to **fall**  
Just keep **reaching** for your _dreams_  
And you know you're gonna _catch_ them **all**  
With _all_ your **heart**  
I know you _can_ do **anything**  
With a _little_ **faith** you can reach right up to  
the **highest** _star_  
There's **no** mountain you _can't_ climb  
Just look _inside_ your heart you'll find the **strength** inside  
All you have to _do_ is **try**  
With _all_ your **heart**

-- **With all your heart** _Plus One_

**Chapter Three: Believe**

The palace doors closed and opened every second of the day until they decided to leave it open for the wounded villagers that seem to pour into the palace like waves. What is going on? Why are so much people here? These two questions have been running circles in Umi's head for the past hours. Everything was a mystery; Clef had locked himself in his room to research about something he doesn't even know about. It wasn't until late afternoon did a young male villager scramble in the palace doors clutching three gems. One was a dark blood red that seems to have been filled with blood of innocents and with a fiery personality to match it. 

In his other hand was a dark swamp green that looked as if it was filled with trees beyond trees from a mucky swamp; it was silent and even when the man dropped it, it made no noise. The last gem held no shine even when the sun shined directly on it, it was a deep marine blue that looked almost black; as the gem moved from one hand to the other, it seem to entrance them to touch and when Clef did he felt a drowning sensation, suffocating him to death. 

Quickly retrieving his hand he looked at the frightened man that glanced around him with fear. "Presea, take the gems from the man. Fuu follow me and we'll heal this man." Presea made a move forward to only be shoved aside by the villager. "No!" His beady eyes were moving around frantically, "She must not touch the Gems of Morganna! Only those who possess the other Gems of the Rune Gods will be able to hold it." Clef's face seems to tighten with each phrase the villager said. Everyone watched stun as Clef's hand shot forward and grabbed onto the man's collar. "How did you possess the Gems of Morganna?!" Clef snarled with anger, startling his companions. "Who gave it to you?!" 

"Clef! Put the poor guy down, what are you so upset about the Gem of Morganna for?" Hikaru's voice echoed through the silent palace halls. With a sigh, Clef beckoned the others to follow into his studies and closed the door behind him, binding it with a spell. The man ran around the room, closing windows and curtains and finally sat in the middle of the room. "What is this about?" Ferio was deeply confuse, the Gems of Morganna? Where had he heard it from? 

"Talk you! Where did you find the Gems of Morganna?!" Clef's snarling had returned and it earned disapproving looks. The man trembled and opened his mouth to whisper with a slight hiss. "I didn't find it! It found me!" Glancing around, he continued once he thought it was safe. "Morganna found me and told me to find the ones who were worthy of possessing it! She binded me to the gems." Taking a shaky breath, he huddled to himself. "She wants to be free once again. She wishes for her companion once more. I tried to destroy it, tossing it in the flames but I was burned until I took them out. I threw it in the ocean but I followed in. She is back and if I die, then another will take my place." 

Umi looked at Clef for explanation. Their summoning was making sense to her now and she looked at Clef for the unexplained blanks. Clef stood up and paced around the room, deep in thought. "The Gems of Morganna was created by a sorceress, Morganna Lamort. She had a companion, who still remains unknown till this day, was another sorceress that had helped in creating the gems. There were originally four gems. One for her, one for her companion and two for those who she thought was worthy." 

Rubbing his head with frustration, he closed his eyes. "The powers were threatening so the greatest mages locked up Morganna and her gem hoping that she won't be able to use the powers she possesses. Her companion was able to foresee it ahead of time and had escaped. Morganna is only able to be set free if her companion is willingly to give her the gem she possess. With two gems, the mage's spell would not be able to withstand such power and collapse. But the three gems remained a mystery of its where abouts. Some thought of it as a myth or a legend. But as you can see its not. Morganna wants her revenge and we will have to seal her again, or if possible, kill her." 

"Then she is the one who created those monsters?" Fuu pushed her glasses higher as it slipped a bit, "Then how is she locked up?" Clef glanced at Fuu before facing the fire that licked at the logs before consuming it. "Her body is locked in this palace, but yet her spirit isn't. Come I will show you." Placing his staff on the portrait of the previous Pillars, the portrait glimmered and rippled. 

"Only a mage is able to get through when trouble stirs." 

He disappeared through the rippling waters and others followed. It was a cooling sensation to all of them except to the villager who was still clutching the Gems of Morganna in his hands. Clef cursed under his breath and ran forth to the villager on the floor, writhing in pain. 

"It was set so that those who wishes to set her free for their own good would not be able to." 

When at last the villager stopped squirming, they took a look around. They were in a maze. 

"To buy time and hopefully lose those selfish souls in the maze." 

Clef raised his staff higher and the walls faded away. Walking in a straight line, they reached a door. Tapping it three times with the staff, the door creaked and opened. It was dark and Clef's staff lit. 

"If those made it successfully, the dungeons will trap them." 

As they pass through yet another door, they were once more in a garden, everything was blooming, birds chirping and grasses green. Making their way to what seem like the center of it all, everything turned slowly dead and drooped. 

"Her presence was a sign of death." 

Hikaru looked around with sorrow, it disappeared as a figure loomed ahead. It was a woman in stone. She had one hand outstretched and the other was wrapped around something, holding it close to her heart. In the back of her was a pair of bat wings spread out wide, wishing to take flight. Her eyes were closed and her expression was one of frustration. Her hair was frozen in place and vines were wrapped around her legs. It was the only green thing around the woman. A circle with a cross was on her forehead. 

"That is Morganna, the last Lamort Sorceress of her time." 

Snapping his fingers, they were back in the palace at Clef's room. "Magic Knights, it's up to you now. If you wish to fight for us then the gems will be given to you. If not then you may go home. I do not want to pressure you for this battle had lost thousands of people, the best Mages-in-training years ago. Think about it tonight and return with your answers tomorrow." 

Deep in the gardens, the symbol on her forehead glowed dimly. 

"Hikaru!" The red haired girl turned to find her knight in armor making his way towards her. She smiled at his expression of worry. "Hey Lantis, what's with the look?" Lantis sighs, "It's not a time to joke around. This sounds serious Hikaru." Hikaru's cover up smile, turned upside down into a frown. 

"You think I don't know that?! You think I'm fooling around at a time like this? I'm the group's bubble girl! It's my job to keep everyone's feeling at bay, I thought you knew Lantis." 

Hikaru turned around to make a disappearance only to be stop by Lantis's arms around her. "I'm sorry Hikaru but I'm scared for you. I never saw Clef so serious in my life. This is dangerous and I'm scared of losing you." Hikaru grins and plant a kiss on his cheeks. "You'll never lose me." 

"Ferio, please wait up." The prince turned to see his princess run up to him. It was a comforting sight and Ferio found himself smiling despite the current situation. Fuu stopped with her hands clasp on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Ferio looked at her with mirth and smiled more as Fuu blushed. "Why did you leave so fast Ferio? I wasn't able to catch up with you." Ferio's grin flickered as he was reminded of the current situation. 

"Maybe you should go home Fuu, I don't want to see you hurt." 

Tears shimmer in her eyes, sparkling slightly with sorrow. "You think I can't handle it?" Ferio quickly shook his head. "It's not that." 

"Then what?!" Ferio sighs, taking her hands into one of his he wiped away her fallen tears with his available hand. "I don't want to see you get hurt or even worse, dead because of Cephiro." Fuu shook her head in sadness, her golden strands swaying gently. "You think I want to see you hurt or dead then? I want to protect you too, please don't make me leave you." Ferio could feel tears brimming, "I promise I won't ever make you leave me." 

Eagle and Umi walked in silence, or more like comfortable silence for Umi and awkward silence for Eagle. "So Umi, are you going to stay?" Umi looked at Eagle weirdly, "Of course I will! I won't leave when Cephiro is in trouble and come only when it's at peace. What do you take me for?" Eagle sighs, it's now or never. "Just be careful Umi. You're the person I really care for right now and I don't want to see you be in pain or get hurt for Cephrio." Umi smiles, "You're the person I care about the most too and I want to make sure you won't get hurt, especially if I could have been there to save you." 

"I'm your most important person?" Eagle stared at Umi with hopeful eyes, praying to Selece that she meant what he thought she meant. "Well, yeah. You're my best friend!" Eagle's hope shimmered down, she didn't get it. "Thanks Umi" Umi smiles and left to prepare herself before dinner, closing the door behind her. At least he was friends with her. 

The sun had gone to sleep and the moon had risen into the sky for duty. The stars danced around the moon and clouds would occasionally block it from humans' eyes. The world was silent, at peace away from reality and into the soothing arms of dreams. In one specific corridor of the magnificent castle was a silver door with a blue gem on the handle. Inside a young maiden wasn't at peace, turning and twisting, squirming and writhing, sweat spotted her body with the expression of confusion. _"Come to me Umi, hear my plea. Become one with me, let me be."_ The water knight woke up with a startled jump. Someone was calling to her. 

Resting her head onto her arms, she tries to calm her beating heart. It was complete darkness and the words were echoing back and forth. Out of nowhere a pair of hands shot forth and tried to grab onto her. There was no place to hide. 

_Umi is everything alright?_

Selece, her guardian, her Rune god, her friend. 

'Everything's fine Selece.' 

She could practically feel the Rune god relax. 

_Then I'll leave you to your peace._

Umi sighs and fell back onto her pillow hoping to sleep. 

At the secret garden right out of the Master Mage's room, the symbol on Morganna Lamort's forehead glowed brighter. The vines curled around her legs loosen their hold. 

"So Knights, what is your answer?" 

"What do you expect Clef? Of course we accept!" Umi's enthusiastic reply had shocked the Master Mage. "You mean you'll all stay? To fight for Cephiro again?" 

"Did we ever say no? We're the Magic Knights and we'll fight for Cephiro till the end!" The other two Magic Knights cheered at Hikaru's statement. "They make it sound like someone's party. They truly are the Magic Knights." 

"Then hold out your hands and accept the Gems of Morganna." Each stuck out their hands without hesitation. Their original gems shined at the light. The villager, who they found out was called Runic in his village, walked up to Hikaru. 

Giving each Magic Knight their respective gems, Runic stood away and his eyes opened in shock. "Runic?" He started to have what seemed like a seizure and he screamed in agony as he was burned alive and the ashes softly blew away out to the ocean. 

"He died, Morganna had binded his life and when his mission was over, so would his life." 

They hung their head in remorse. The Gems of Morganna began to glow, never shine. "Fight it, fight the greed!" That was all they heard before everything turned black. 

"Hello?" Hikaru's voice echoed back softly in the void of darkness. Suddenly everything became sticky, dark crimson red stained her armor as motion became harder. 

_"Dear child, the Child of Rayearth, welcome to my home."_

Turning in circles, Hikaru couldn't see anyone. Someone was here but where? 

_"Yes, I'm here but where am I? It's dark, so very cold like the inside of my heart._

She could hear her thoughts. "Who are you? What do you want?" 

_"Revenge, they kept me here. I wanted to see light but they deny me life. Give me your soul, I promise power beyond your imagination."_

Hikaru took a step backward, "Revenge? Are you Morganna?" 

_"I see you know me Child of Rayearth, free me and I will promise you the power, power that you won't even dare dream of."_

Hikaru shakes her head, "No, what use is power if they hate you and fear you. I want power to come from love." Hikaru could hear the Lamort Sorceress scream in frustration. 

Fuu found herself all wet and that the air had a foul smell to it. Trees hanged drooping down and looked extremely unhealthy. 

_"Child of Windam, come set me free from the injustice they put me in."_

"Morganna!" Fuu looked around the eerie looking swamp, why was she here? 

_"You are here to free me and give me your soul dear Child of Windam."_

"NO! My soul is mine and I will never give it up!" The reply was silent, no reply of any sort. Had she left? Walking a bit further, Fuu could make out light. 

Water, that was the only explanation for her being all wet but everything was dark. Where's the light? 

_"Child of Selece, fear my name, return your soul to me."_

Umi's head snapped up in shock, that voice; she had heard it before in her dreams. 

_"So you heard my calling? You are not like the others Child of Selece. Be one with me then and together we will rule once more."_

"My friends aren't and neither will I Morganna!" Umi could feel the sorceress's amusement. 

_"Do you have no plans on your own? Why follow your friends when I can give you so much more?"_

"Only when you experience friendship will you be able to explain." Umi felt the air around her lighten and a bright light enveloped her. 

_"We will meet again, that I promise._

Umi woke up to find the comfort of her bed. Sighing, she heard metal clashing with metal. Getting out of her bed she looked out of her balcony and found the others outside each battling creatures. Gasping, she found her legs jumping off the balcony to help her friends. Dragon wings sprouted from her back and Umi's armor swapped with her present clothes. Her sword appeared in her right hand and the glove of her left hand was slightly thicker and more detailed in designed. She was confused, what was she suppose to do now? _"Believe in yourself"_ Something inside her blossomed causing her to yell out unfamiliar words. "Heart of Dragons" A huge watery dragon that looked remarkably like Selece came from her left hand. The dragon gave a glance at her summoner and flew off to the creatures that were overcoming Clef. The gem on the dragon glowed and it gave a tremendous roar distracting the monsters from its earlier task. 

"Umi?" Clef squinted his eyes and stared at the lady floating in the darken sky. The Master Mage watched amazed at the watery dragon's attack. It had wiped out one-third of the creatures before disappearing. The powers from the Gems of Morganna were truly amazing. 

Hikaru jerked up and ran out of the castle as soon as she heard the clashing sounds of swords being drawn. "I must help them!" A bright light came from the gem on the left glove. In her right hand held her sword and the gloves of her left were delicately designed with intricate images. A pair of fire wings sprang from her back causing her to gently float off the ground. "Heart of Lions!" A giant lion came forth from the Gem of Morganna. Giving a frightening growl it pounced on every creature, wiping out another third of the monsters. "Hikaru" Lantis whispered in awe. 

Fuu opened her eyes gently and walked around her room, only to stop at the windows as she witness the fight outside. "Oh god" Fuu gasps as a pair of bird wings grew from her back. Her sword faded into view, taking a glance at the different glove on her left hand she flew out of her window and into the battlefield. "Heart of Phoenix" A big phoenix flew from her finger tips, screeching with justice it flew down into the battlefield without a second thought. The remaining creatures either fled or were quickly beaten by the phoenix. One quick glance at the phoenix confirmed Ferio's guess on who the mysterious girl was. "Fuu" 

Floating gently onto ground, Hikaru and Fuu found themselves on the ground weak from the overwhelming powers. Umi however was still staring at the bloody battlefield in the air. "Something, something took my place and gave me strength." Landing on the ground Umi walked toward a black unicorn. Gently touching his horn, a light engulf the horned horse and it turned white. Blinking softly, the unicorn rose up on its hooves, it bend over into what looked like a bow and galloped off. "Umi?" Eagle could only found himself whisper, nothing more. The water knight smiling slightly before collapsing fully onto the ground, hearing faint voices calling her name. 

A[N]- Like? Hope this is longer! 


	4. Their Past

**Author:** Peek-ah-boO  
**Author email:** ibebexcoco@hotmail.com  
**Category:** Romance, Drama and Angst (kinda)  
**Keywords:** Clef and Umi and Eagle  
**Spoilers:** none  
**Ratings:** PG-13, but may go up  
**Summary:**  
Strong, what is more to describe the Water Knight? But appearances are deceiving. Can you really prove she is? Hidden behind masks, it's a routine. Strong, that's what you can use to describe Eagle. In a coma for so long he still lives and hope is always present. When he wakes everything changes. Strong, another word to describe the Master Mage but is he really? All these spell and powers, does it really make you strong? Hidden behind books, he doesn't need to pretend. Hidden between something they don't need to pretend... pretend that they are strong.  
**Disclaimer:**  
This story is based on characters created and owned by Clamp. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Authors Note:**  
Character Pairings include Clef/Umi/Eagle triangle, Hikaru/Lantis, Fuu/Ferio and more when needed. 

* * *

**Somewhere** down this _road_  
I know **someone's** _waiting_  
Years of _dreams_ just can't be _wrong_  
**Arms** will open _wide_  
I'll be **safe** and **wanted**  
Finally **home** where I _belong_  
Well, starting now I'm learning **fast**  
On this **journey**... to the _past_  
Home, _love_, family  
There was once a time I **must** have had them too  
_Home_, love, _family_  
I will **never** be complete until I find _you_  


-- **Journey to the Past** _Aaliyah_

**Chapter Four: Their Past**

Warmth was the first thing Hikaru felt when she woke. Taking a glance around her surroundings, she registers no recognition. "Where am I?" Her voice echoed back to her as soon as the phrase left her mouth. Tilting her head up she found an opening, looking down she found herself floating on top of lava?! Hikaru gave a squeak and tried to find a way out, only to find herself confine in the circular walls. Upon closer inspection it was no wall, it was rocks. Putting one and two together she figured that she was in a volcano. "Hope someone out there likes fried Hikaru." A warm laugh replied back to her dry remark. Turning in circles she found no one. "Who's there?" A bubble came from the lava beneath her. Hikaru watched in amazement as the lava created an opening for her.

She felt her body being pulled through, taking a big unneeded breath she went through like a diver into water. Blinking in surprise she found herself in front of a throne room or at least that's what it looked like. Red pillars were carved with intricate designs of lions running, one lion's horn stuck out holding the Burgundy curtains to the side. As Hikaru took a step forward on the crimson carpet, she noticed the walls of the room were made from velvet. The crimson carpet led to a small step of stairs revealing another set of curtains. "My dear Knight of Rayearth, I finally met you." Hikaru's eyes filled with confusion, how did she know who she was and why was she here? "My dear knight, this is a Sacred Dome dedicated directly to the Rune God Rayearth."

Hikaru took a step closer and made out a silhouette figure behind the curtains. Her eyes followed the movement of the figure's hand, "Look upon those walls and tell me what you see." Hikaru gave a short nod and walked closer to the walls, her heels clicking upon the marble floor. The velvet somehow faded away, revealing a fire wall. Hikaru could see imprints on the fire walls and reached out a hand to touch it. "Put your hand down if you don't want them to entrap you." Hikaru gave a startled gasp and took a step backward, finally realizing what the pictures were. They were all girls, just like her. "They were the Knights of before. They, like you had set forth upon missions of either one chaos or another. They however did not complete it, failing in doing so they were not able to live on. Forever will they be trapped in the fire walls, reminded of their failure."

Hikaru looked closer and noticed that they all had a lone braid but yet their face was covered. "Every time they fail, the Mistress Mage would have to sacrifice herself so everything would be start anew. New Knights would be announced. Across from this wall is the Mistress Mages that had sacrificed everything for the good of Cephiro." Hikaru made her way toward the carpet, feeling a bit down. "You must not fail or you will forever be damned. To destroy the chaos that's forming, you must first go upon the Mountain of Ignatius and free your Soul Goddess. Your guardian is chosen for you and you will know who once you free your Soul Goddess. Your sword changes as you and your soul bond more also when you follow your heart. Your magic will increase. Good luck Donnor of Rayearth."

"Wait!" Hikaru walked up the first two steps, "Who are you?"

"Believe it or not but I am your ancestor. I have been here since the dawn of time, the beginning of life and will always be here. Now run along Hikaru and make me proud." Before Hikaru could ask more, a strong tug at her navel sent her into darkness again.

  
Relaxation ran through Fuu's body as she gains her senses back. Sitting up she felt the softest grass underneath her. Standing up she took a closer look at her surroundings, she was in a forest with lush trees and healthy looking green grass, rays of light shone down illuminating the forest creating a feel of an enchanted forest. "Welcome Knight of Windam" Fuu watch in fascination as vines parted to form an arch way leading into a garden. "Come forth" Fuu found herself obeying and walked closer to the garden. Looking down she notice the grass she was walking on was darker then the other grass, making it look like a set of carpet.

A large fountain greeted Fuu once she entered the enchanted garden. A stone phoenix had its wings wide open as if to take flight, water flowed from its open beak. "This is the Hidden Garden dedicated directly to the Rune God Windam. We worship him through the earth where it will be carried off by the wind. Don't be afraid child, come forward." Fuu took small steps and looked with curiosity, noticing that vines hanged down covering a person behind it. "Look upon your left and you'll see statues." Fuu turned and indeed there were statues; they were all girls with armors, armors that looked like hers. "They were once Knights of Windam like you. They failed to bring Cephiro peace and chaos was afoot. Mistress Mages had to start Cephiro anew by sacrificing themselves. They are all on your left."

Fuu however continued to stare at the fallen Knights; they all look so much like her. "If you fail Knight of Windam, you will be like them. But in order to control destruction you must first head to the Citadel of Odin. Its location is the direction the wind blows from. Your armor and magic will be stronger than before. Your sword, well lets just say follow your heart and bond toward your soul." Fuu didn't have time to speak as she was thrown into the darkness once more.

  
Comfort was the only thing that can explain what she was feeling. Opening her eyes softly, she gasps in surprise at her unusual surrounding. The soothing ocean surrounded around all of her, comforting her, protecting her and holding her. "Donner of Selece, follow my voice and enter my domain." A flash, no more like a glitter, shined somewhere farther down. She felt herself being entranced to it, it was so captivated. As she got closer she found herself looking at a palace under water. "So much like Atlantis." Peering into the entrance, she took a step in. It rippled like a liquid door and she was dry once inside. "Child of Selece, how nice of you to join me. Welcome to the Forbidden City dedicated directly to the Rune God Selece." Umi glanced around with amusement. Sapphires were hanging down as curtains, tinkling when Umi lifted it to go through.

The walls were all made of glass giving a perfect view of the ocean. Umi took a step closer to the indoor waterfall; she could sense someone behind it. Two satin cerulean blue curtains were pulled back revealing two dragon made entirely from ice stood facing each other at the two sides of the waterfall, it's heights was all the way up to the ceiling. The glass floor was like a small miniature ocean filled with small animal life. "What do you want?" Umi's voice rang sharply in the room, blending with the sound of the waterfall. "It's more like what do you want. Look next to the dragon with sapphire eyes, what do you see?"

Umi took cautious steps forward, looking closer she noticed a compartment with water cells that went on for what seem like forever. Each water cell contained a girl, with blue hair and wore armor. However the hair covered the eyes.

"Who are they?"

"They were the previous Knights, they all failed Selece, me and Cephiro. Forever will they be locked in the cells never to be free; it was constant reminders of what they accepted but yet took for granted." Umi walked backward to the middle of the room.

"Is there more on the other side?" The laugh that came from the mysterious woman was like a bucket of cold water over her head. "No, they were the Mistress Mages that had to start Cephiro all over again. In order to do so they must be sacrificed. There are three different kind of Mistress Mages; Rayearth, Windam and Selece. They must die altogether if they want Cephiro to be rebirth, from there new Knights are summon." Umi nods slowly, letting the information sink in. "Now that evil is afoot you must head to the Glaciers of Glyndwr and free your Soul Goddess. Your armor and magic is stronger than ever. Your sword would only evolve through the following of your heart and the bonding of your soul. Be careful my child." With that Umi was swallowed in darkness.

  
"Hikaru, Hikaru come on wake up." Who is repeating her name? Is it time for her to wake up? Why is everything so black?

_"Its time to go back Hikaru"_

Suddenly Hikaru snapped her eyes open surprising Lantis and the others in her room. "Are you okay Hikaru?" Hikaru could only nod, "Where's Fuu and Umi?"

"Fuu, my sweet Fuu. Open your eyes, please." The pleading tone didn't go unnoticed to her. She wanted to so desperately open her eyes but she was so tired. _"It's time to wake my dear."_

Fuu's eyes flutter open as an anxious Ferio grabbed her into his arms. "You scared me out there Fuu. Are you okay? Any pain?" "No, bring me to the others."

"Umi? Umi the others are awake, nap time is over." Umi could feel someone calling to her, that voice was so familiar but she long for another voice. _"Be on guard my dear child"_

Umi practically bolted up from her bed, her ocean blue eyes scanning around the room. Hikaru and Fuu had arrived and everyone gathered in her room.

"Hikaru... Fuu..."

The others watched surprise as they burst into tears. "Hikaru? Tell me what is wrong? Why are all of you crying?" Hikaru held onto Lantis with her small hands, "I don't want to be like them." Lantis looked confuse. Who was she talking about? Lantis did the only thing that came to mind during situations like these he wrapped his arms around her and shield her from all the pain that had directed itself at her. "It's okay Hikaru, I'm here and nothing will harm you."

"Fuu? What is going on?" The Donnor of Windam looked up and her tears glittered in the sun's ray. "They all died, they all failed. I don't want to be like them at all." It only made Fuu cry harder. Ferio could feel his heart break as his angel broke down in front of him. She was breaking inside yet he can't do anything. "I'm sorry Fuu. I'm sorry I can't protect you." Ferio could feel tears gathering, "But I promise you that as long as I'm here nothing will get to you again."

"Umi! You got to stop and tell me what is going on?" Umi glanced between Eagle to Clef. "They all died! I don't want to have another one died because of me. But I know I'm going to die, I'm so weak." Clef grabbed onto Umi's arm and shook her, ignoring the tears that fell like rain. "Who died for you? Who died?" Eagle pushed the Master Mage's hands away and held the Magic Knight of Water protectively. "You're hurting her! You think they'll talk like this? They're visibly shaken by something, at least wait till they calm down."

They all watched at Eagle's outburst with shock. But Umi's soft sobbing brought their attention to her. She slid off the bed and walked to the window facing the ocean. "I saw the knights before me. There was so many, they all failed their mission and would always be imprison. This group of woman called the Mistress Mages sacrifices their selves every time the three knights failed. Imagine! If I died, not only will one life be gone but so will another! They live for me and die because of me!" Umi slid onto the floor and everyone watched in sorrow as the strongest emotional knight broke down. She clutched her knees together and her blue hair pooled around her as she laid her head onto her knee.

"Umi" The two other knights joined their partner and hug each other through their tears. _"Be strong my dear knights and you will make it through."_

Walking closer to the devastated knights, he placed a comforting hand on their shoulder briefly. "If you wish I can bring you to meet your Mistress Mages." Umi stares at Clef for a split second before standing up abruptly. "We can't! I must head to the Glaciers of Glyndwr; I'm supposed to free my Soul Goddess." Hikaru's tears cease at the mention of the Soul Goddesses. "I should be at Mountain of Ignatius; my Soul Goddess is waiting for me." Fuu nods, "Citadel of Odin is where I shall go to free the Goddess meant for me." "What are Soul Goddesses Clef?" Ascot asked, watching Clef's expression change. "Soul Goddesses are similar to the Rune Gods; each Knight has a different one."

The watched as Clef disappear and reappear with a book in his hand. "Resting in the center of Mount Ignatius to the very core is the Soul Goddess, Fiammetta. From where the wind blows Citadel of Odin floats, hidden inside is the Soul Goddess, Anemone. Within the depths of the Glaciers of Glyndwr, to the ocean's bottom resides the Soul Goddess, Ava." Clef sighs, "You must find them one way or another. With them is a creature that will act as your guardian and pinpoint of where three hidden keys are. Once you got those keys you must come back so together you will head to find the fourth and last key. With four keys come four treasures in which we can lock Morganna forever."

"So we have to split up?" Hikaru's voice trembled at the very thought, she couldn't bear to part with her friends, no family. "Yes you must head in separate directions, it will be faster and time is against us. Now pack and rest, your journey starts tomorrow." They all nod and head to exit through the door they came in from, giving a last look at the Water Knight. Clef and Eagle however, left behind. "How did you know about the Soul Goddesses?" Clef's voice broke the silence in the room, catching Umi's attention. "I was in the Forbidden City dedicated directly to the Rune God Selece. Someone was behind the waterfall but yet I couldn't see who it was." Clef smiled a bit, "She was your ancestor, the first Water Knight. After saving Cephiro she was appointed the Priestess of the Forbidden City. She was to protect the bodies of the Mistress Mages and also the the bodies of fallen Knights."

Eagle walked up to Umi and wrapped his arms around her surprising Clef and the Water Knight. "I have something to confess Umi; I want to be more than friends with you." Umi stepped out of his grasp and smiled faintly. "I'm sorry Eagle but now is not the time. I have to rest." Umi turned around and walked to the balcony. Eagle gave a frustrated sigh and walked out of her room, closing her door behind him.

Clef walked and took a seat next to her. "He really likes you." Umi turned and face him with a heart broken expression. "But do you?" Clef closed his eyes and turned to leave. "Get some rest Umi, you'll need it." Unknown to him and her, a tear managed to slip down and fell before she went back to her bed.

  
A[N]- _Sorry for the delay! Like?_


	5. Their Will

**Author:** Peek-ah-boO  
**Author email:** ibebexcoco@hotmail.com  
**Category:** Romance, Drama and Angst (kinda)  
**Keywords:** Clef and Umi and Eagle  
**Spoilers:** none  
**Ratings:** PG-13, but may go up  
**Summary:**  
Strong, what is more to describe the Water Knight? But appearances are deceiving. Can you really prove she is? Hidden behind masks, it's a routine. Strong, that's what you can use to describe Eagle. In a coma for so long he still lives and hope is always present. When he wakes everything changes. Strong, another word to describe the Master Mage but is he really? All these spell and powers, does it really make you strong? Hidden behind books, he doesn't need to pretend. Hidden between something they don't need to pretend... pretend that they are strong.  
**Disclaimer:**  
This story is based on characters created and owned by Clamp. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Authors Note:**  
Character Pairings include Clef/Umi/Eagle triangle, Hikaru/Lantis, Fuu/Ferio and more when needed. 

* * *

Knew there was _somebody_, _somewhere_  
A new **love** in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been _waiting_ so long  
**Nothing** is going to tear us **apart**  
And _life_ is a _road_ that I want to keep **going**  
_Love_ is a _river_, I want to keep **flowing**  
_Life_ is a _road_, now and _forever_, wonderful journey  
I'll be **there** when the world **stops** turning  
I'll be **there** when the storm is _through_  
In the _end_ I wanna be _standing_  
At the **beginning** with **you**

-- **Wonderful Journey** _Anastasia_

**Chapter Five: Their Will**

At the touch of dawn the group of three headed in different directions. "One was to head north to the fires, one west to the winds and the last to the seas. May the will of your soul guide you." Clef nodded farewell and let his eyes skip from one knight to another. Hikaru the Magic Knight of Fire was indeed positive and bubbly but when it comes to the matters of life and death her serious side took over. He was certain that she would be able to her soul goddess, Fiammetta. Her will to protect Cephiro as the pillar was enough encouraging. Rayearth would surely watch over her and so will Lantis but no doubt Hikaru was strong enough to watch over herself. Fuu, the Magic Knight of Windam was always the more quiet type. But yet she carried more strength and courage that one can credit for. As he turned his head to Umi, the Magic Knight of Selene he felt his heart give a jump. The light was shining upon her and at the angle she was in he saw her glow. He could almost picture her with angel wings sprouted from her back. She was by far the most strongest knight he knew. She was strong, physically and emotionally. Taking a deep breath, he watched as the group got onto their respective horses. Clef watch as the three knights gathered together in a circle. 

"Well this is it, we're separating and we're going to get our soul goddesses." Umi said, looking forward. She was trying her hardest to keep her emotions at bay. But watching Hikaru cry tore her heart. "It's okay Miss Hikaru, it's not like we're not going to come back. We'll make it back here and then we'll be together again!" Fuu gave a forced smile even though her eyes were shining with unshed tears. Hikaru chocked back a sob and nods. "Promise that we'll make it back here okay? I can't go on without either one of you." Holding out a pinky finger, she was met with two others. "We promise, nothing will keep us apart from meeting again." Smiling, they parted and met with their partners. 

"Are you okay Hikaru?" Lantis could see the fear of losing a friend in her eyes. For once out of the time she was here, he let the wall weaken. He didn't know what made him do it, maybe it was the way she looked. The innocent face he fell in love with when he first saw her. It could probably be the determination that shone in her eyes, even when her tears flow. Either way he was suddenly proud of her. Hikaru looked up in surprise at the gentle tone in his voice. She knew he created a little opening in his wall and she smiled. "I'm fine Lantis, let's go." Waving farewell, the Magic Knight of fire and her knight was off to the north where her soul goddess lies. 

Fuu pointed her horse to walk toward Ferio, where they will then start on their quest. Giving a longing look back, she felt hot tears creep their way down their cheek. She sense Ferio's presence next to her, placing a hand onto her's to comfort her. Turning her body slightly, she rested her head on his shoulder. Crying for all it's worth, she looked up in time to see Hikaru and Lantis galloping into the distance. Quickly wiping away her tears, she smiled a bit at Umi and turned to head west with Ferio following close behind. 'Take care, both of you' was the only thought that rang through Fuu's mind as she went farther and farther from her friends. 

"Well are you both ready?" Clef's voice echoed through the fields. Eagle gave a nod and got his horse into a gallop. Umi gave a final longing glance before riding her horse alongside with Eagle. 

'_Take care Umi_ ' Clef's thoughts were only heard by him and he wished he had the courage to say it out loud. 

They continued to ride as the sun began to set and only stopped when Eagle had pleaded for her to rest. "Rest now Umi, we'll ride again in the morning." Umi looked at Eagle and nods. Taking out the equipment needed to prepare camp, Umi looked among the stars and sigh , _Clef_. 

"Good night Hikaru." The red haired knight quickly glanced up from her food to see Lantis already in his tent and had closed it up. Hikaru carefully placed her food down and pulled her knees closer to herself. Staring into the fire she began to wonder if perhaps this quest was a good idea after all. Lantis and her would have some alone time, it would help re bond what they had before and perhaps even strengthen it. Giving a quick glance at his tent she let a smile slipped onto her face. True they didn't speak for the whole journey but yet she was peaceful to know that he's beside her side to protect her. All things will fall into place, it always does. 

  
Fuu and Ferio stopped once the sun had set and they went to set up their respective shelter for the night. Fuu began to cook up a simple meal on the fire that they created earlier. "Fuu?" The gentle girl looked up with a smile plastered on her face, "Yes Ferio?" The green haired prince disappeared and in a flash was by her side, gently holding her. "Promise me that no matter what, you'll never leave me. You'll make it out of everything alive and we'll live happily ever after." Fuu turned away with a soft smile as a blush graced her face. "Oh Ferio, I can never bring myself to part with you." Ferio gave a low chuckle and with his free hand, he tilted Fuu's chin up. Meeting her gaze evenly, he leaned in and Fuu allowed him to gently kiss her on her lips. 

"Good night my Fuu-chan" Fuu watched as Ferio went into his tent, "Good night Ferio" She walked silently to her tent and sighed, looking up at the stars she smiled. Two stars were shining extremely bright and it was so close that it could have been mistaken as one. Fuu closed her eyes contently as a gentle wind seem to swirl around her, caressing her softly. Her heart beat quietly but with a passion, a passion that was only for Ferio. At the mention of the cat eyed prince, Fuu gave a soft laugh before her lips turned upside down. If anything was to happen to him on this quest, she could never forgive herself but she has faith in him that he'll protect himself. With a pleasant sigh she entered her tent and dreamt pleasant fluffy dreams of her prince, Ferio. 

  
"Umi, you should get some rest." The blue haired knight gave a quick glance at her companion before returning to stare at the ocean ahead of her. They had ride hard and raced to their destination, they had arrived to the vast ocean and continued along the shoreline. She hadn't planned to stop but Eagle had insisted that they rest. Giving a glance at her horse told her that they needed some rest too. Umi sighed and headed to find a good place to rest for the night. Eagle obediently followed, his gaze never wavering from Umi. His thoughts went off course and he found himself questioning about his relation with the blue eyed beauty. Was he something more or just at the border line? He wished to always be there for her, no matter what, he'll protect her. He made his vow silently as he followed Umi. 

Umi gave an unsure glance at Eagle, who was eating quietly. He looked up and his eyes locked with Umi, an unknown spark flew from his eyes to hers. She felt the tingling sensation and quickly looked away. Closing her eyes she went into the safety of her tent, "Good night Eagle" Eagle smiled a bit at Umi's back, "Good night Umi" Eagle turned around as he heard the zipper closed. Umi sighed and frowned at the silhouette of Eagle. He had stopped eating and was simply staring up at the skies. She closed her eyes momentarily and a picture of Clef popped in. Quickly opening her eyes she growled, how could she be thinking of him of all times? Giving herself an imaginary kick she crawled into her sleeping bag, allowing sleep to carry her from reality to dreams. 

  
_Hikaru, Magic Knight of Rayearth_

Hikaru looked up in shock and glanced around. Someone was calling her name, something was tingling in her. _Believe_ The voice started to fade away as soon as Hikaru got up from her position. Shaking her head as if to think that she was hearing things she was about to laid down to sleep when she felt an aura close to her. It was unfamiliar and Hikaru got up to unzip her tent. Going as quietly as she could, she looked around her surroundings. The sun had just begun to peek it's way up from the horizon and the blue was a shade of the lightest blue with a tint of soft pink. Giving a quick glance toward Lantis's tent she followed the aura. Her mind wandered astray as her legs carried her to the strong feeling. How long will it be till they reach the place where her Soul Goddess slept? Taking an unnecessary deep breath she stretched a bit before a shock tingled through her. The feeling of magic had gotten stronger, more deeper and more magical. Heading toward it quickly she found her vision blacken as she fell onto the ground. 

Lantis bolted up from his sleep as an uneasy feeling protested in him. "Hikaru" He softly whispered her name, afraid that he was going to wake the fire knight. He got out of his tent and frowned at the sight of an unzipped tent. "Hikaru?" He peeked inside and his frown deepen upon not seeing the red haired goddess. Giving a look around his surrounding, he shouted her name, worry laced in his voice. "Hikaru!" 

  
_Fuu, Magic Knight of Windam_

Fuu's gentle eyes fluttered open and she sat up slowly, pulling her thin blanket up. She felt a gentle tug in her heart and she glanced confused around. Someone needed her, someone was causing this slight tingle that was coursing through her blood. She stepped out of her shelter into the upcoming morning and suppressed a yawn. Glancing around she felt another tug, it was as if to tell her to go toward that special direction. Not wanting to wake Ferio up from his comfortable slumber she followed the tug. As she closed in, the tugging got more urgent and more repeatedly. Fuu frowned a bit and was about to turn back when a sudden breeze of wind made her turn around. _My dear knight, have faith_ Fuu knitted her eyebrows together in confusion, who was talking to her? She took a step toward the direction of the tugging and she gasped. Blackness overcame her and she fell silently to the ground. 

Ferio sat up suddenly, his dream of Fuu in the back of his mind. Something felt wrong, something was out of place. He got up and peeked out of his tent. "Fuu? Are you awake yet?" Upon no answer he slipped out of his tent and headed toward hers, he gently zipped the entrance down and peeked in. The absence of his princess made his worry multiply. Quickly getting up he looked for any possible trace of Fuu's whereabouts. "Fuu! Where are you?" He waited for a reply but non came. Tears almost brimming, he yelled once more. "FUU!" 

  
_Umi, Magic Knight of Selece_

Umi opened her eyes suddenly and got up cautiously, her senses all alert. She headed out of her tent and looked around, no one was there but she felt a presence for some odd reason. Shrugging it off she headed back to her tent but was once again startled by an unfamiliar presence. _Miracles occur_ Umi growls and something inside of her was telling her to follow the tingling sensation that ran through her. She took a step forward and glanced back to make sure Eagle didn't stir from his sleep before taking a few steps forward. She sighs and walked faster. Heading toward the source, the sensation tingled more and rushes of emotions flooded through her heard, mind and soul. She closed her eyes in peace as she suddenly stopped and allowed the feeling to overcome her. She took a deep breath and opened her arms as if to welcome the feeling. Darkness engulf her and swallowed her whole as she fell to the ground gently. 

Eagle scrambled out of the tent quickly, his heart was telling him that something had happened and that something is bad. Taking a quick look at Umi's halfway closed tent, he frowned slightly. "Umi! Are you still sleeping?" Eagle could almost slap himself for asking such a stupid question but upon not getting no reply he inched his way to her tent. "Umi! Come on, wake up." Eagle tapped lightly on the flap and sneaked a glance in. He ripped the tent entrance open as his sight fell on an empty tent. Scrambling up he looked around, worry etch in his flawless face. "Umi! Answer me Umi!" No reply, silence greeted him with an occasional chirp from neighboring birds. "Umi" Eagle's whisper was carried on silent wings and disappeared into the endless sky. 

  
Hikaru stirred and she groans from the pounding in her head along with the aches that appeared in her bones. Sitting up she looked around, she squealed when she found herself in a cave with fire. To make matters worse, she was in the fire! Hikaru gave a confuse look and touched the flames, it danced around her finger tips as if they were tickling her. "I waited for you for a long time." Hikaru looked up and found herself face to face with a pair of intense eyes. They were a dark shade of red and his orange hair streaked with yellow created a bad boy look. He was in a red shirt that cling to him and black letter pants along with boots. Chains were all over him and in his hand was a sword. Smirking the guy headed for her, his sword swinging carelessly by his side. "Welcome Magic Knight to the Soul Goddess's Lair" Hikaru lifted her eyebrow in confusion, "Isn't a Soul Goddess a woman?" The guy stopped in his tracks and laughed. A glint appeared in his eyes as he replied, "She is" 

  
Fuu opened her eyes calmly and observed her surroundings. Her eyes widen as she notice and realized where she was. The wind gently touched her skin and she looked around in fear. She was suspended in mid air, she closed her eyes afraid that she'll fall. "You won't fall my dear Knight" Fuu spinned around to meet a guy with amusing green eyes that seem to tease her. "Where am I? Who are you?" Fuu's voice traveled to the mysterious guy and a smile appeared on his face. "That will all be answered later." Fuu watched in wonder as the wind blew gently around him, his blond hair flowing behind him. It was up in a half ponytail and the rest flowing. He held a flute in his hand and he was in a cloak of soft green. He smiled at her and gestured her to follow him. Fuu sighs and placed one foot in front of the other, following him. 

  
Blue eyes opened suddenly and Umi got up quickly. Taking a look around, she found herself in a cave and in water up to her waist. "Simply elegant" Umi turned to the source of voice and gasps. In front of her was a guy with the most beautiful eyes, it was a deep shade of blue that reminded her of the endless ocean. His hair was a sinful white color and it was all left flowing. He was in soft blue robes that seem white and in his hand was a staff. He seemed to float to her and tilted her head up to him. She watched with awe at the ethereal beauty before her, "Welcome my Knight to Ava's domain." Umi snapped out of her thoughts and growled. She pushed herself away from him and watched confused as a flicker of hurt appeared in his eyes. "Come with me, there are tests you must pass." Umi could only nod and followed the man in front of her. 

  
"What's your name?" Hikaru looked up, hoping he would answer her. He merely glanced at her and continued forward. "Can't you at least tell me? I'm getting bored." The guy in front of her gave a smirk and stopped his walking, causing Hikaru to bump into him. "Ignatius" Hikaru gave him a smile and stretched out her hand. "My name is Hikaru." Ignatius gave a sad smile and nods, "Let us continue." 

  
Fuu occasionally glanced at her companion and frowned a bit. "Is something bothering you Fuu?" Fuu looked up in surprise, "You know my name yet I don't know yours?" The guy sighs and gave her a little glance, "My name is Odin." Fuu smiles and bowed a bit, "Ohayo Odin" Odin merely smiled and walked on. 

  
"Who are you?" Umi's question rang through the caves, echoing back to her. The guy in front of her looked back and waited for her to catch up but she stood her ground. "I'm Glyndwr the guardian of the Water Knight's Soul Goddess, Ava." Umi gave a faint nod. She cleared her throat, feeling the need to introduce herself. "My name-" Glyndwr interrupted before she finished, "I already know your name Umi, you don't need to tell me." Umi growled slightly, "How do you know my name?" Glyndwr gave a sad smile, "I was more than just the Guardian Umi, I was your past lover." Before Umi could reply, she was pushed into a room engulf once more in darkness. 

**[Authors Note] - Sorry people for not updating! I was sooooo busy with school! I'm alive! =] Enjoy this one because the next one will be long! Hope this is long enough ;] **


	6. Their test, their love

- 

- 

**Strong in appearance, Fragile at heart**   
by Karmic Curse 

  


* * *

**Author's Note:** New Pen name everyone; Karmic Curse. If you can't then the little [x] button on top will ease your pain. Flames ruin my health so don't leave any behind, take them with you. Leave some nice long reviews because I like reading them.   
**Special Thanks:** These are the people who reviewed for chapter 5, the full list in the next chapter. To Shy-Lil-Dreamer - Not sure about the pronouncing part but I could find out for you. Hope this chapter (so long) will satisfy your hunger. PippinJupiter - Here's the update. SweetLilMedy - Well I got a longer chapter for you, hope you enjoy this chapter as well. dragonhrt - Thanks for the compliment, enjoy this one as well. moonstorm - Hope this is long enough, but I did update like once a month. RuByMoOn17 - This one might be confusing but bear with me. T.L.Y.Y. - Since you waited so long, here's a really long chapter hyper*italian*gurl - I'm glad you like you so much, hope you still like it. Mistress of Ice1 - Here's another long chapter, can I get chocolate now?   
**Disclaimer:** Magic Knights Rayearth does not belong to me, if I did then I would be celebrate or die from just coming up with the idea of Clef. However, Ignatius, Glyndwr and Odin do belong to me. 

* * *

**Chapter Five: Their test, their love**

Because you **saved** my _soul_   
_you_ came along and _took_ **me** out of the **night time**   
yeah _you_ **saved** _my soul_   
taught me to **fly**...   
and i gave my _heart_   
and babe it's **something** that there's just no _returning_   
because if I _have_ you now I'll **never** have to make it **_alone_**

-- **You saved my soul** _Burton Cummings_

_"Hikaru"_ The red hair girl looked around slowly, but all she saw was darkness. "Who's there?" Suddenly torches along stone wall was lit and the flames danced. Beneath her was crimson carpet and intricate design on a lion with rubies with golden torch holders. "Welcome Knight of Rayearth to my domain." Hikaru turned toward the front and her eyes widen. 

_"My dear Fuu"_ Fuu turned around in a circle and sighs. Fuu watched as suddenly light flood through the room. A gentle breeze went around Fuu and she turned to the curtains. It was see through with complicated images of a phoenix with wings spread open. The wall was marble white. There was a dark green carpet in the middle headed toward the front. "Where are you?" Fuu's question was carried by the wind. _"Look at the front"_ Fuu slowly walked a few steps forward and gasp. 

_"Umi, oh Umi"_ The Donnor of Selece growls under her breath and walked through a slow opening from the caves. She gasp a little bit and walk down the make shift stairs in the cave. Little spring pools with water was reflected onto the cave walls. Umi touched the walls softly, it was shimmering with turquoise gems in it. Along the cave walls were engravements of a dragon. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Umi listened to her voice being echoed back and forth. _"My dear, I'm here"_ Umi walked slowly toward the sound of water and her hands went to cover her mouth in surprise. 

  
Hikaru felt her throat tighten as she made her way to the front. In front of her was a stone altar with rubies around the sides. Small rubies made a picture of Rayearth, his legs out as if running. Fire was surrounding all sides of the altar, as if to protect the person inside. Hikaru reached her hand to touch the fire. It swirled around her fingers and it crept up her hand, into the Gem of Morganna. The fire disappeared and Hikaru was left staring at the girl. 

Fuu walked softly to the basket with emeralds woven in. She watched in amazement at the wind circling around the basket. Reaching a hand to touch it, she gasp in surprise as the wind swirled around her gem, the Gem of Morganna. It seeped in and Fuu watched shocked at the coma like woman placed before her. 

Umi took a hesitant step before taking another step forward to the woman sleeping peacefully on a white marble casket, mini fountains surround the casket. A gentle waterfall in the background gave the sound of the roaring waves from the vast blue ocean. An invisible barrier rippled as she reacher her hand out to touch it. Umi stood frozen in place as the water snaked up her arm to her Gem of Morganna. Umi blinked in surprise as the barrier vanished in a spray of mist, leaving the sleeping beauty vulnerable. 

  
"Hikaru, donnor of Rayearth, Magic Knight of Fire. What business do you have in Fiammetta's home?" The confused knight looked over her shoulders to spot Ignatius leaning onto the stone pillars. "I have come to set her free." Hikaru's tone was shaken but it rang with the fiery spirit only the Magic Knight of Rayearth could possess. Ignatius gave a chilling chuckle and unsheathe his sword. "You must beat me first." 

"Fuu, donnor of Windam, Magic Knight of Wind. What concerns you so much for you to visit Anemone's palace?" Fuu slowly turned around and allowed a soft smile on her face. "I was told that I was suppose to awaken her." Odin gave a carefree shrug and point his flute threatening her. "To awaken her highness, you must first past my test." Fuu's smile turned upside down. 

"Umi, donnor of Selece, Magic Knight of Water. To what honor do I hold for your visit to Ava's domain?" Umi turned around and growled. "I have come to free my Soul Goddess. It's really none of your concern Glyndwr." The handsome guardian stepped out of the shadows, his staff held in a fighting position. "You must get pass me." Umi frowns as her hand went to reach for her sword to only find empty air. 

Hikaru gave a squeal as Ignatius charged at her with a sword ready to attack. Hikaru simply stood her ground and closed her eyes. Placing a hand forward, a barrier separated her and her attacker. Ignatius smiled a bit before placing his forward too. The barrier of fire that once danced dangerously swirled around his hand and vanished in a puff of smoke. Hikaru gasp and suddenly a tingle ran through her. 

Fuu's eyes widen as Odin started to play his flute. Turning to run, she found herself immobile. Odin stopped playing and took a bow out. Fuu closed her eyes in concentration as a power surge through her, thin bonds made by Odin's wind broke as wind from Fuu shattered it. Fuu moved her hands and quickly got out of the way as an arrow whizzed by. A shiver started from her hand and coursed through her. 

Umi let out another annoyed growl and step side as the staff was swung down. Umi looked confuse as he closed his eyes and started to enchant. Umi gasp as snake like formed by water gripped onto her wrist. "I don't want to hurt you, but I must protect the Goddess even if it means killing my love." Umi looked onto the guardian with frustration. "For the last time, I'm not you're love!" The snake grip broke free and vaporate into mist. Umi choke back a scream as a shock hummed through her soul. 

A ring of fire appeared beneath Hikaru, she being in the middle. Before she had a chance to scream, fire sprang from the ring. It acted as a veil covering her. Ignatius tried to slice through but he was thrown back. He cursed under his breath but then looked up slowly as a figure emerged from the flames. Her deep amber hair was braided and it fell to her knees. Her eyes were glowing with a fiery spirit and on her hand was a red staff. On top of the staff was a ruby sphere, surrounded by topaz and pink diamonds. The ruby sphere was on top of a golden holder attached to the staff. It was in a shape of a lion's paw. On her feet were red sandals with some rubies in it. The short red dress had an attached train that trailed behind her as she walked out of the flames. "Ignatius, my guardian. You have done your job but its time for me to go and aid Cephiro. You are welcome to stay or join the Knight of Rayearth." Ignatius nods and bowed. "I wish to accompany the Donnor of Rayearth." The goddess nods and Hikaru's eyes closed as the Gem of Morganna glowed. He quickly leapt and caught Hikaru. 

Odin took a step back as a gust of wind surrounded Fuu. He raised his flute to play again but stopped as she walked out. Her blond hair was in waves, touching the floor. Her emerald eyes glowed with power as green slippers walked slowly toward Odin. In her hand was a brown staff, emeralds were molded into the top of the staff. A golden holder resembling a bird's claw was grasping an emerald sphere. Her light green dress was a halter top, leaving her back bare. The bottom of the dress was diagonally cut, leaving one side of her legs showing. "My dearest Odin, you have fulfill your job and I now give you a choice. You may come with us or stay behind." The blond guardian looked confuse. "Us?" The majestic woman laughed, "She is I and I am her. We are one." Odin made a sweeping bow and smiled, "With the goddess I shall be." The gem on her hand shined a bit and collapsed into Odin's arms. 

Water snaked up Umi's arm and pulled her into the waterfall. Glyndwr made a step forward but stopped as a form rose from beneath the waters, behind the waterfall. The silhouette figure walked through the waterfall and toward the dazed guardian. He gasp upon seeing silky blue hair, wet from the waters. It fell down to her waist softly. Her sapphire eyes shined from beneath dark lashes. A sleeve less silky blue dress that clung onto her curves moved with every step she took. The dress was tight at the knees and then flared out, touching the floor. See through blue sleeves were tied at the elbow, flaring out and touching her finger tips. In her hand was a thin blue staff, a golden holder was attached to it in shape of a dragon's claw. It held a turquoise sphere with diamonds and sapphire encrust on top of the sphere. "Glyndwr, my Glyndwr." The young guardian looked up and smiled a bit. "Umi?" The blue goddess shook her head, "Umi is part of me and I'm part of her. I give you a choice, either stay in my domain where you're safe or leave with me to help Cephiro." Glyndwr kneeled on one knee and looked at the goddess in front of him with adoring eyes. "I will go wherever my love tells me to go." Umi's Gem of Morganna glittered and fell into Glyndwr's arms. 

In a dark garden, deep in Cephiro, behind the Master Mage's chambers, a tiny light glowed. The light grew behind stone fingers, bits of pebbles falling and the rock starting to crack. The vines lost its grip and fell in a useless pile beneath her feet. The dimly lit symbol upon her forehead shined a bit more. _Just a bit more, a bit more and I'll achieve my revenge. Umi..._

"Umi? My love, are you okay?" The water knight opened her eyes slowly, a shade of endless blue was in her view and she struggled to sit up. "You're in my chambers, tell me Umi, how are you feeling?" Umi glared slightly at the protective guardian and nods slowly, "I'm okay, I better be going." Before she could get out of the bed, strong arms wrapped itself around her. "I miss you so much my love, my Umi." The blue hair girl sighs and lifted Glyndwr's face into view. "Why do you keep calling me your love when I barely know you? What did you mean when I was your past lover?" The water guardian laughed at the young girl's questions. "You were always so curious to your surroundings. Let me show you our past and hopefully our future." 

_**Flashback**_

Laughter ran through the peaceful forest and echoed to the never ending blue sea. A young girl in a soft blue dress ran through the forest, her cerulean eyes looking behind her every now and then. The smile on her ivory face was breath taking and her luscious blue hair flowed behind her with every step she took. A light cloak in white floated behind her as she dodged between trees. "You're much too slow my dear, I'll be out of your grasp in a mere second at your speed." A handsome boy with pure white hair chased happily at the girl before him. His deep blue eyes showed mirth as his smile widen each time she look back at him. His navy blue cloak swept behind him as he tried to catch his alluring prey. Finally with an excited yell he leapt onto the young woman, tackling her onto the soft green grass. "What was it you say love? I caught you my Umi." Umi laughed from beneath him and leaned up into a gentle kiss. "Come, lets enjoy the sunset my dearest Glyndwr." Glyndwr gave a chuckle and got to his feet with the help of Umi. Wrapping his arms around her from behind, he rested his chin on her shoulders, sighing in content. "I wish all days are like this." The blue haired girl merely smiled and leaned into his hold. 

"Why papa? I wish to be with him and I shall have no other!" Her voice rang with defiance and her eyes sparked with suppressed rage. Lord Ryuuzaki spun around in a fit of anger and disbelief. "Why?! What more do you want? He is a **commoner** and we are royalty my foolish one. We never had an attachment with the lower class and we won't start now! You are to marry either another lord or prince; this is finally." The young maiden watched with silent sorrow, her father leaving the room; instructing the guards to make sure she stays in the room. Her eyes wondered to the glass window and weakly smiled at the warmth. How she long to be in his arms once more, carefree instead of the caged animal feeling she has now. With a stubborn mind and a determined decision she began to pack necessaries silently. Tonight she will escape from the world she was born to - to the world she will live in after. 

**_Seven months later_**

"Her lady must be careful, your body is weak from the traveling and has not experienced such hardship before. You should rest and not work your body too hard. However you should be careful of the weather, it would be terrible if you were to catch a cold." Blue eyes sparkle with thanks and bowed, "Thank you" The old man smiled back and bowed, "It's a pleasure milady - remember to be careful." 

Strong muscular arms wrapped itself around her waist, startling her from the thoughts in her mind. "What did the healer say?" Umi smiled and laughed at the affection nuzzle on her neck. "Nothing, just exhaustion." Glyndwr sighs and turned her around. "Umi" The name alone made his heart pound and it made him wonder how a royalty woman, no a goddess like her would ever love him - a commoner. "Don't hide anything from me, I can't afford to lose you. You're my world, my everything." She smiled and hugged him closer to her, his warmth being the magnet. "You won't lose me, you'll always have me Glyndwr." She held back a shiver from the suddenly cold harsh wind and stared at the sun disappearing in the horizon. _It's nothing, no need to get him worried._ She let out a quiet sigh, _It'll go away, the cold will go away._ At least thats what she wished. 

**_A year later_**

Dawn crept its fingers into the little cottage, waking up the sleeping form on the bed. The frosting white sheets slid down and revealed creamy flesh, perfectly in shape. Suppressing a yawn, he turned to the side, expecting his blue angel; instead he found emptiness. In confusion he draped a robe on and walked out of the bedroom. "Umi?" Upon receiving no answer, he opened the double glass doors and headed outside, not prepared for the sight before him. "Umi!" Adrenaline pumping, he rushed to a bundle of blue silk and limbs. Lifting her up slowly he cradled his angel lightly. "Umi? Answer me love, are you okay?" Umi opened her eyes slowly as if in pain at doing so, "Glyndwr, I'm so sorry." A crystal tear dripped down her glossy blue eyes. Glyndwr choke back a sob and hugged her tighter, not wanting to believe that his goddess was leaving him. He knew that she was sick for some time but he had thought that she would be better soon. 

"It's all my fault! I should have brought you to the healer once more, I'm so sorry love." Umi cried a bit and reached a pale hand to caress his cheek, wet with tears. "It's not your fault Glyndwr, stop blaming yourself. I should have told you when I didn't feel well. At least I lived the days of my life carefree and in love." Ocean eyes met sparkling cerulean and a vow of love was exchanged, not finding the need for words. "Don't leave Umi, I can't live without you." Umi gave a teary smile and snuggled closer to her lover's embrace, "You will live on without me Glyndwr because I want you to." Glyndwr looked at Umi's glowing face, even near death she is beautiful. "Do you remember how we met?" Umi laughed and whispered, her eyes in a dazed trance. "I was riding in that damn white horse I love so much, but I had gotten lost. It ended by the rivers and I was crying, I was so scared. And then-" "And then you spotted me in the waters playing. I saw you too, I swear it was love at first sight for me. Your beautiful hair as curtains, framing your breath taking face. Your sapphire eyes gleamed at me innocently with tears, you were an angel." 

Umi laughed, "I don't think I sound like the angel you describe me as, but we were unseparable after that. Running away together, living in a beautiful home with you. Remember me Glyndwr." The white hair boy's expression changed to one of horror as he realized that his love's life was slipping from his fingers and there wasn't anything he could do to prevent it. "Promise me that you'll love me always and you'll find me." The dying girl nods and embraced him tightly, the last embrace. Leaning her face up till it was met in their last kiss, Glyndwr held onto her tightly as her grip loosen and faded. "I love you Umi." 

**_End of Flashback_**

"No! I don't have any recognition of you!" Umi stared in confusion, her past was from Cephiro? Glyndwr snuggled closer and sighs in content. "Not only is your past rooted to Cephiro but so is your friends' past." 

  
Hikaru opened her eyes to find red velvet curtains surrounding her. Pushing herself to her elbows, she took a look around. Stone floors and torches along the wall gave off an eerie atmosphere but the fireplace gave a cozy warm feeling. "So you're awake Hikaru?" Turning to the source, Hikaru smiled shyly at the penetrating gaze Ignatius was emitting. "Why am I here?" Hikaru's voice echoed through the room and bounced back at her. "Do you want to understand your past life?" Before she could answer, she was pulled into the past. 

**_Flashback_**

The noise from the market place was tremendous and it could be heard from miles away. A young girl with vibrant red hair tied in a braid with a Burgundy ribbon laughed happily with the maid walking alongside. "Miss Hikaru, are you sure that it's wise to talk without the guards? What will your father say?" The girl, Hikaru merely laugh, "He will allow me my freedom! Come, let's race!" Before the maid could comment, Hikaru had already ran forth. "MY lady!" Grasping the simple yellow kimono she ran to catch up with the bundle of energy, better known as her Lady. Hikaru looked back at the crowd and tried to seek her maid, unaware of the speeding carriage coming at her. Finally getting through the crowd, she sighs as she spotted Hikaru. Her expression swiftly changed to horror as she saw the carriage heading toward the red haired girl. "Watch out Milady!" Hikaru looked confuse at her maid's expression but turned around and gasp at the uncontrollable carriage headed toward her. Closing her eyes, expecting pain, she felt a pair of arms carry her to safety. Opening her ruby eyes, she stare in awe at the amber eyes that looked back at her. 

"Milady, are you alright?" Hikaru nods and blushed, remembering that she was still in the stranger's arms. Quickly getting to her feet she bowed. "My name's Hikaru, thank you for saving me." The amber eyed stranger merely smirked before walking away. Walking a few steps forward, Hikaru yelled out to him. "Wait! You didn't tell me your name." Her question went unanswered as he continued to walk away. 

**_Five Months Later_**

"But Daddy I don't want to go to the party!" Hikaru tried whining but it failed when the door closed behind her. "Milady come dress now. Maybe you'll find your husband in the crowd." The maid, Tampopo gazed dreamily for a second before shoving a red dress into Hikaru's arms. "Here, dress into this." Hikaru slipped into the dress that seems to be made for her. It was deep crimson with gold linings, it flared out at her waist. The dress was one shouldered and the sleeve attached ended at her elbow with lace fringe. "You look stunning Milady!" Hikaru pushed her wavy red hair from her view and crossed her arms in annoyance. "I still don't want to go." Before the maid could reply, a knock on the door interrupted them. "Your escort has arrived Miss Hikaru." 

The party had just begun and already she found it boring. "No one I'm acquaintance with is here. Looking at the room once more, she gasped. Leaning on one of the marble pillars was the amber eyed stranger. Quickly making her way to him, she found his gaze upon the dance floor. With a bold smile she tapped him on the shoulders. She smiled at the shocked expression but frowned a bit as what seemed to be a mask slipped over his face. "Would you like to dance?" He looked the other way, seemingly ignoring her presence. She gave a sigh and turned to walk away only to have a hand pull her to him onto the dance floor. "You didn't tell me your name." The guy merely growled before muttering a single word. "Ignatius" They had talked, or rather only Hikaru talked the whole night until his departure. "Good bye Ignatius." Hikaru's eyes shined beneath the starry night and her eyes widen when Ignatius leaned forward. He brushed his lips to hers and disappeared into his carriage. 

**_Three Months Later_**

"Hikaru my daughter, Ignatius has asked for your hand in marriage, what do you say?" They had been together for three months and Hikaru smiled with giddiness at the thought of marrying Ignatius. "I agree father." Two weeks later that were married, pronounced Lady and Lord of the lands. Together they shall rule, until that fateful day. 

**_One Month Later_**

"How is she?" Ignatius's voice held nothing but concern for his wife as she lied in her bed. "Her lady has contracted a plague that has killed thousands, there is no cure." Ignatius made a mad dash toward her room and he closed the door softly behind her. "Ignatius" Her once cheerful voice that were full of energy was now rasp and soft. "Yes Hikaru?" His voice broke at the thought of never seeing his wife again, the mere thought was painful but to experience it will most likely kill him. "Please don't hold any sorrow for me after I'm gone. No regrets Ignatius, only cheerful memories and happy thoughts of us being together. Grief will tear you up inside and I wish not to see you suffer that." His grip tighten around her shaking hands and moved it to brush his cheek. "How can I do such thing Hikaru? You taught me everything about life but in reality, you are my life. If you are to die how am I to live on? I beg you to stay with me, I will find a way." His eyes closed with determination; if there's a will - there's a way. 

Hikaru shook her head softly, her auburn hair dull. "Let me go - free me. You're making me suffer Ignatius, you must understand that death is part of the experience in life. I accept it without regret because life gave me a chance with you. So please allow me to die knowing that you let me go without any anger or hatred." She opened her hands and held onto his cheek, caressing it with tenderness. "Grief briefly but then move on. Open your feelings and thoughts to the world; holding it inside will only kill you." Lord Ignatius could only stare in despair but nodded. "Then go my Hikaru, free yourself from the pain and remember me." Her eyes ignite with a brief look of life and longing. "I will never forget you Ignatius." Her crimson eyes closed forever, a smile etch in her face for all times. "I love you Hikaru." His soft muffled cries echoed in the large mansion, expressing his sorrow and pain in every tear. 

**_End of Flashback_**

"But - but that's not possible! I'm from Earth remember?!" Her eyes opened in disbelief and his carefree shrug did nothing to calm her. "I guess fate has a funny way of bringing to lovers together." She groan in confusion, "What about Lantis?" Ignatius's eyes blazed with envy, "Who's Lantis?" 

  
Soft melodies made its way to Fuu's ear as she opened her eyes to observe her current location. "No need to question, you're at my home." She turned to the blond guardian walking in from the balcony, his flute in hand. "Let me show you what my brothers are showing your companions." Before she could protest, a veil fell over her, bringing her to the past. 

**_Flashback_**

"Anxious paces echoed through the halls as painful screams controverse the heel clicking. Finally with one more scream, another sound was heard - a baby's cry. The oak doors open to reveal a maid holding a bundle in her hand. "Your majesty! The queen has given birth to a girl!" He rushed quickly to the maid's side and held the newborn closely. "I shall name you Fuu." 

**_Five years later_**

"To bring the countries together I have decided to betroth her to the Prince Odin." King Hououji stated, his back toward the Queen. "Does she agree to being married to someone she doesn't know?" The king sighs, "My dear, she is only five! What does she know of love? Only we are able to make a right decision for her." Queen Hououji sighs and looked up as the little princess walked in as graceful a five year old princess could be. "Good afternoon father, mother." The king gestured for her to stand up from the curtsey she made. "Your mother and I had come to a decision that you are to be betroth to Prince Odin." The little princess looked up in confusion, "Does that mean I get a companion father?" The beautiful queen laughed and nods. "In a way it's like that, but you'll be married." Fuu simply laughed, "If you want mother, I just want a companion." 

**_Eleven years later_**

"Presenting her majesty and her highness, King and Queen Hououji with princess Fuu." Fuu smiled shyly at the sudden attention, her golden tress flowing behind her with every graceful step she took. Looking around the room she found no one interesting to talk to but she didn't voice out her opinion. _Tonight's the night that you'll meet your soon to be husband. I hope he's somewhat interesting to talk to._ She was jolted back into reality with a gentle nudge from her mother, "Presenting his majesty and highness, King and Queen Silvanus accompanied by Prince Odin." Her heart pounded faster as the servant opened the doors to reveal two elegantly dressed royalties. As they descended the stairs, she locked eyes with stunning green eyes that held her gaze much longer than intended. His silver like blond hair was groomed to the point of being silk and she took in his soothing smile. 

"Your majesty, your highness" His voice was a firm but yet tender sound that she found fitting to his character. Rising from his bow he took her hand into his and kissed it, lingering a bit. "This must be my wife to be, the lovely Princess Fuu." Her face radiated with heat at the intense look from his eyes. "Come, let's get to know each other more." She followed mutely with him, her thoughts in a jumble heap. 

**_Six months later_**

"I pronounce you King and Queen." Cheers rose from every corner and the newly wed couples smiled at the support from their fellow civilians. That night they spent it in joy and carefree, everyone was invited to the joining of two countries. 

**_Ten months later_**

Shouts of pain and screams stabbed at King Odin's heart, his nervous pacing wearing down the carpet floor. A maid opened the door, slipping out with a bucket of water in her hand. He reached out to stop her, surprising her at his anxious. "How is her highness? Why is the baby early?" The maid gave a frighten bow and quickly scrambled to fetch more water. "I'm sorry your majesty but I don't know." He cursed under his breath and resumed his pacing. Suddenly the screams stopped and the maids all rushed out, the door opened. They carried heaps of blankets and towels stained with her blood. "What's going on? Where's the baby?" The maids gave a sob and he pushed her out of the way - making his way to their bed chambers. "Fuu?" He peeked in to reveal everyone crying, his Fuu lying on the bed lifeless. The higher class maid walked slowly (or to him it seemed like it) towards him, a bundle all wrapped up in his arms. "I'm so sorry your majesty, the little prince wasn't able to make it." She softly placed the bundle into his shaking arms, tears already sprouting in his eyes. 

"And her highness?" 

The maid gave a louder cry and shook her head, "Her highness is too weak from the birth, she won't be able to make it." Quickly he made to Fuu's side, his hand searching for the sweaty palm under the blankets. Tired emerald eyes opened with a weak smile adorning her face, "Where's my baby Odin? How is he?" He gave a watery smile and showed the baby in his arm, mesmerising the features. "Rest my dear, you'll be alright." His eyes widen in shock as she shook her head. "Stop denying the fact Odin, I can feel myself already leaving. I'm not going to be here much longer. Remember me, live life to the fullest and please don't waste your tears my love." Tears fell from his eyes in rivers, unable to stop. "Find a way back to me okay love?" Fuu laughed gently, "I promise." Her eyes gently shut and her lips curved into a smile. Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss upon her pale lips. "Aishiteru Fuu" 

**_End of Flashback_**

"That - that was me!" Surprise and possibly confusion was laced in her tone, her eyes showing shock. "Yes, that was you. I miss you Fuu but it seems like you fulfilled your promise after a thousand years." She didn't react as he pulled her into a gentle hug. "You came back." 


	7. Torn between Two

**Strong in Appearance; Fragile at Heart**

_- Despoina._

**Chapter Seven: Torn between two**

Late at _night_ when **all** the world is **_sleeping_**  
I stay up and _think_ of **you**  
and I **wish** on a star that _somewhere_  
_you_ are **thinking** of **_me_** too

-- **Dreaming of you** _Selena_

"I'm sorry," Umi softly whispered and edged off the bed, "I-I have to get back to Eagle."

It took all of Glyndwr's willpower not to pounce on Umi and force her to stay. "Where do you think you're going?" The blue haired goddess halted in her tracks and turned, her cerulean blue eyes glaring at him. His breath caught in his throat, she looked amazing. "I'm leaving, isn't that obvious?" Before she could turn and take a step, Glyndwr blocked her way. A smirked was plastered onto his handsome face and he slowly shook his head. "Afraid not Umi," he chuckled a bit. "You still have to pass the test." She glanced quizzically at him, "What test? I received my goddess," She showed him her gem and turned to leave. "I passed the test." Glyndwr gave a low chuckle and with a wave of his staff, a thick velvet curtain covered the double ivory French doors from view. "You obtained your Soul Goddess but you didn't pass the test yet." Glyndwr slowly made his way, feet sinking into soft plush carpet, to a pair of lounge chairs in front of a mantle with a portrait hanging on top.

"What are you talking about? Why is there another test?" Glyndwr gave Umi a funny look, "You didn't think that it was this easy did you?" Upon hearing no objection, he laughed. "You did, didn't you?" He shook his head and gave a scoff, "It takes more than that to be a true wielder of the Gems of Morganna." The blue haired water knight took a step forward towards the guardian, her hands skimming the edges of the elegantly carved back of the chair. "What must I do?" Glyndwr searched the bright cerulean eyes and looked away to the portrait. It captured all shades of blue – from cerulean to deep royal blue – and a mourning mermaid. Her sequin sea green fin curled around her and a mane of beautiful crystal blue hair embraced her. "Stay the night with me Umi, that's all I ask. Tomorrow I'll tell you everything."

Stay the night? Umi turned her gaze away from the anguished male in front of her, "Why are you doing this to me?" In an instant, a flash before her eyes, she was wrapped up in his embrace. His hair smothered her and his hands held her tightly to him, as if he was afraid that she'll disappear into thin air if he let go. His cheeks repeatedly cuddled her own blue tresses, his hands starting to slightly stroke it. "Why? I think you know why my dear," he pulled back and made a connection with their eyes, "I love-" Umi quickly slapped her hand on to his mouth, silencing him. "Don't say it," She growled and unlatched herself from his arms. "I-my heart belongs to another already Glyndwr, I'm sorry."

Unwelcome arms slammed her lithe frame into his and his lips descended on to hers. This can't be happening, Glyndwr mused, why isn't she reacting? Ocean eyes opened and took in note of the spilled tears from the girl's eyes. Slowly moving away, eyes searching for hers, Glyndwr had a sudden momentary flashback of the girl in front of him to the girl in the portrait. He turned his back towards her and without even a tiny glance back, he waved his hand at the blue velvet covered door. It slid away to reveal a crystal door, Celtic carvings covering the door from top to bottom. The donnor of Selene made an unsure step towards the door, feet moving away from him. "Umi" He called, "come back to me." He didn't expect a response and she gave none, the sound of the door opening and closing as the reply.

"You didn't answer me Hikaru!" Ignatius growled, his eyes blazing at the thought of another man possessing his love's heart. Muted and froze on the spot, Hikaru gave no answer, merely staring at the sherry oak floor in deep thoughts. A hand gripped her firmly on her shoulders, jolting Hikaru from the past to the present. "Who is Lantis, Hikaru?" Taking note of the fire that ignited itself in his eyes, the red haired girl gave no answer. His grip tightened and another feral growl came out of his throat, frightening her at the intensity. Suddenly his eyes narrowed and he pulled away abruptly, "He's your lover..." Hikaru emitted a squeal, "Lover! You make it sound as if I'm having an affair with him."

Ignatius gave a one shoulder shrug and turned his back from her. His eyes traveled from the floor to the fireplace and landed on the fire fairies on either side of the fireplace. "Aren't you?" Ignatius snarled, jealousy clearing written deeply in his eyes. Hikaru made her way away from him and to the lounge bench in the center of the room. "I love him, he's my knight and my only one." It was brief, simple; yet that single statement killed him. Auburn eyes burned a hole into the girl's head from the intenseness of his stare. "You're lying!" In a rush, he landed directly in front her and on his knees. "Please tell me you're lying Hikaru, I'm your only one!" The pleading tone Ignatius spoke out nearly made Hikaru take it all back, but it would've been all a lie.

"Was I not good enough? I'll be better my sweet Hikaru. Was I too closed? I'll open myself more to you. Did I make you wait too long? I'll never leave your side from now on!" He continued to beg and plead with her, his head in her lap, tears soaking her attire. Gentle hands caressed his hair and it tilted him to meet her gaze. "It has nothing to do with you, Ignatius. I have not even a slight memory of living in Cephiro or meeting you; I fell in love with another. If someone was to blame, it would be me. I'm sorry." Hikaru softly whispered and Ignatius clutched her dress tightly in his hands. "You're not leaving you know."

Hikaru threw him a confused look and the Gem of Morganna came into his view. "I have my goddess, Ignatius. It's time I get back with the others." Ignatius gave a bark of laughter and stumbled up to his feet. He collided with the stones that made up the fireplace and propped his elbow on the stone fairy's head for leverage. "You thought that it was that easy? My dear sweet lady, you have more to go through." He snapped his fingers and a wooden door appeared on the side of the room, appearing as if it's been there all along. "Leave me." Hikaru stood and mumbled an apology before turning on her heels and leaving. She was stopped short by a pair of warm arms, "I'll wait for you, I'll always be here." Letting go, Ignatius gave the donnor of Rayearth a slight push and returned back to his position besides the fireplace. He watched as she left and even when the doors closed behind her, he mumbled, "I swear I'll always be here."

Arms still ensnared around her and a warm breath grazing her cheeks jolted her conscience. Removing herself from his arms, Fuu took a seat in a wooden bamboo chair closest to the double French doors- as far away from him as possible. "I'm sorry but that wasn't appropriate." Odin smiled and gave a hearty laugh, "You haven't changed my lady, Fuu. You're still as regal and compose as ever." Fuu cleared her throat and sought for the correct words to issue in this situation. What does one say in this predicament? Do you brush off the fact that someone just shown a past that felt so real or do you demand what kind of magic trickery was fooling around? Green eyes skimmed the room for any possible sign of a fault, perhaps she's still dreaming. "Oh you're far from dreaming my dear lady, this is reality." Fuu looked up in a state of confusion and it brought another laugh from the guardian. "You always had that look when you think you're dreaming." Odin sighed and walked closer, only to have her inch back.

He frowned and stood his ground, why was she trying to leave him? Wasn't the past thousand years, or so, long enough? It was too long to him, too long since he last felt her in his arms safely. "Ferio, where is Ferio!" Fuu demanded when her mind lost its hazy gloss and the green haired prince made its way into her mind. Odin narrowed his eyes and gracefully sat in the wooden chair opposite from her. He seemed to scrutinize her with his deeply emerald eyes. It was a bold and dark green, one that matched with the color setting of the room. Ignoring his uncomfortable stare, she took in the sheer curtains that decorated the room. It draped from the canopy of the bed she was in, it danced softly with the wind that flew in from the open windows. "Who is this, Ferio, that you're talking about? A friend perhaps?" It came out as if he wanted to comfort himself and he silently scold himself mentally.

Fuu sat up a little straighter and gave him a direct look, eye to eye. "He's my savior, my prince, my-" "Savior?" Odin breathed a sigh of relief and chuckled, forgetting that the knight before him didn't finish her sentence. "Well I'll make sure he's generously rewarded then. I'm sure he'll be-" "He's my love." That completely stopped the guardian in his tracks, "Love?" In a gust of wind, Odin was directly in Fuu's face- his green eyes glowing with a reserved anger. Fuu emitted a squeak and leaned back farther in her chair, as if it was possible to escape him. "What do you mean, he's your love?" Fuu sighed, "I'm sorry sir but I have no recognition of you." Green eyes glared back defiantly, "Now I don't know what games you're playing at but I really have to go. Ferio must be worried sick about me and-" A pair of soft lips intruded her personal space and a slap echoed in the room.

Rubbing a timid hand to his cheek, Odin gave a scowl. "Fine then, leave to your 'lover', if you live through the test my queen." The double French doors closed with a snap and the sheer spring green curtains fell into place. "Go on, through there is your true test." Turning his back from her, he ignored Fuu's muttered apology. It wasn't until the sound of a pair of door closing once more did he turn around. "Oh my dear lady Fuu, what has become of you?"

One moment it was darkness and the next moment, light shot from all sides. Umi squinted and waited until her eyes adjusted to the awful brightness. "Lady Umi!" The water knight spun around, startled that someone was calling her. A little girl with an adorable smile ran into her arms and Umi looked on with confusion. "Lady Umi, the Master Mage has been looking for you!" The girl gave a naughty little smile and gestured for Umi to lean in. Complying to the strange girl's wish, Umi leaned down until they were eye level. "The Master Mage said that he misses you and can't wait until you're in his arms." Rearing back in utter shock, the blue haired knight looked on speechless. "Excuse me!" The girl giggled and smiled a toothy grin, her whole being leaking with innocence. "Just beyond the hills milady, hurry before anyone suspect that he's missing." Having no other option, Umi found herself following the little girl; running deeper and deeper into the forests. 'Clef? What is he doing here?'

Making her way up the hills, Umi found herself at a clearance. "She's here Master Mage, I brought her as you asked!" The little girl giggled and a hand went to pat her for a job well done. "Misaka, I have to talk with Lady Umi here alone. I'm sure you will speak nothing of this?" Closing in the distance between her and Clef, she saw Misaka nod. "But of course, how will you speak of it, if you're dead?" She wasn't even able to scream or see what hit her, only falling into darkness. Stopping in her tracks, Umi felt herself speechless and before she knew it, she was on her knees vomiting. Misaka, the innocent little girl, was torn in two. Her face was one of confusion and her bright green eyes were open wide. "Umi, my lady knight." Picking herself from the floor, and whipping her lips, the donnor of Selene stumbled back to create distance – instead of closing distance like before. Blue cerulean eyes glared at the mocking hand in front of her, how could he! "Why? Why did you kill her!" Blinking, once, twice, the Master Mage of Cephiro threw his head back and laughed. "That's what you're mad about?" His lips twisted into a wicked grin and clamped his hands on to her wrist, pulling her to him. "We must take precautions, my love, we can't have them know. We must do what it takes to keep this forbidden love, a secret." His voice soon fell into a whisper and his breath tickled her ear. "The preparations are almost done, Umi. Cephiro will fall and then, then can walk around freely. We won't ever have to hide again, isn't that what you want?"

She pushed him, her hands shoving him as far from her as possible. The clearance was beautiful, with green grass swaying softly in the breeze and a willow tree providing breeze. It was almost romantic if Misaka's dead form wasn't there. The green eyes staring at the endless blue eyes above her. The blood stained the grass around her and Umi almost felt herself vomiting again. "You're not Clef!" The Magic Knight of Water screamed. "Clef would never agree to this; I would never agree to this." There was only silence, and Umi waited as the man before her stared with void sapphire eyes. "I knew a day like this might come, a day where you'll stop loving me." His face harden and his stance became more offensive, "I cannot let you love another than me. You must die, Ryuuzaki Umi, Magic Knight of Selene."

As soon as the door closed behind her, Hikaru found herself surrounded by a second of darkness before a flash of light overpowered her senses. "Hikaru" The donnor of Rayearth turned and smiled widely, "Lantis!" She ran into his arms and the lack of emotion in his response startled her. Opening her eyes, Hikaru noticed for the first time her surroundings. It was dark, and the air was gloomy. The walls were built with stone and the floor beneath her were cobbles. She tensed as she heard battle cries outside. Turning to one of the window, the red-hair girl gasp at the scene in front of her. The land before her was covered in rivers of blood, precious life dripping from fatal wounds on the fallen soldiers, and she turned away from it all. Strong arms embraced her and Hikaru looked up with fright, "Lantis! We must go out and stop them." The anguished cries echoed and it tore at her heart. "Stop them?" Lantis's flawless face lifted into a smirk, his gaze to the windows. "Why stop them, Hikaru? We're winning and soon, soon Cephiro will be ours." Tearing herself from his hold, she narrowed her eyes in disbelief at the man who just turned his back towards her. "What?"

A shriek tore from her throat when the man she love turned to her suddenly, a crazed smile adorned on his once handsome face. "Once they're dead, no one can tear us apart Hikaru." A manic laugh bellowed from his throat – the sound foreign to her ears – and Hikaru took a step back. "They think they can separate us? They come at us with threats and swords, but look at them now; now, they're getting slaughtered like pigs!" A scream for mercy went unheard as Hikaru heard the scream died out into a gurgle, as if the victim was choking on its own blood. "Together, Hikaru, together we'll rule this land." Remembering her place in Cephiro, Hikaru stood tall and shook her head. "I will not stand for this Lantis, this is meaningless manslaughter." She turned for the door, only to have her slammed into it by a force from the back. "Meaningless manslaughter? Oh my dear, have you gone soft? I will kill you before you abandon me!"

The light filtered in and she had to cover her eyes before she was able to see clearly. Emerald eyes stared at the transparent glass window in front of her. Outside the sun shone and the sound of children's laughter rang, warming the hearts of all those who heard it. Touching the glass, Fuu turned abruptly at the sound of a giggle that wasn't as innocent as the one outside. "Hello?" No one answered to her question and she was about to return to her watch the children outside when she heard it again. Her feet drew her near to the source of the sound, wanting to investigate where the noise came from. Soon, the giggles turned into sensuous moans and the young girl found herself blushing. A rather heavy object on her ring finger distracted her for a moment and Fuu gasped at the diamond ring. Whirling around and documenting her surroundings, she found herself in a castle. Her gown of white silk twirled with her and Fuu felt a smile blossoming, she was married to Ferio no doubt – the crown on her head spoke for itself. Another moan, except much louder this time, brought her back to the task at hand and Fuu nodded mentally. As duty as a queen, she should see to it that such behavior is discouraged. It was funny actually, how there were no one else around on this floor. Making her way down the halls, she found the route to be very familiar. Arriving to a door of pure white, Fuu recognized it immediately. It was Ferio's room.

Another moan ripped the silent air and Fuu found herself angered, of all nerve! Not only were two strangers having sexual activities in the castle during broad daylight, but also having it in the King's room – though it's now most likely known as the King and Queen's room. How can anyone let this happen? She scanned for the guards but found none around, where were all of them? Bracing herself, Fuu steeled her nerves. She would be the one to teach them a lesson, no one should be allowed to trespass into her room. Her hands reached for the golden handles and she pushed the door open, her lips pressed together into a frown. There, lying on the bed was the backside of a woman, straddling a man on the bed. "You there! What do you think you're doing in here?" The woman stopped in mid-movement and turned, long black hair slithered with her move. "This is the..." The words died on her mouth as soon as they came once her gaze landed on the man in the bed. "I am very aware that this is my room, you may leave." The woman on top of him giggled and shifted, earning a groan from the man.

Not believing her eyes, Fuu took a step forward. Wide emerald eyes faded to a glare at the naked woman on top of her husband, "Get out." It was clear that she was talking to the woman, but the adulteress made no effort to move. "I said, get out!" The wind knight screamed, her eyes narrowing even more. The stranger paid no heed to the furious woman and turned to the man she was on, "Ferio," she whined, "she's scaring me." The king gently cooed at her in comfort, "Go outside Naomi. I'll fetch you in a moment." The girl huffed but nodded all the same. Not caring about her lack of clothes, Naomi walked pass the fuming queen with a smirk. Once the door was closed, Fuu turned her eyes to the man, her lover, on the bed. "What is it you want? You know better than to barge in my room when I'm entertaining guests." Growling, Fuu stomped her way towards him and gave a prompt slap. "Guests? Don't you mean some whore! I loved you, why are you doing this!" Ferio turned and stared at his queen. "Love? Whore? Doesn't that make you my whore too?" Fuu raised her hand for another slap but a larger hand held on to her wrist in a dead-lock grip. "You must think I'm stupid to let you lay your filthy hands on me again. Just because you're my queen does not mean you can touch me." Throwing her to the grounds, Ferio reached for a sword next to the bed stand. "I was a fool to not kill you before, my queen. But it's time you say goodbye now."

**A/N:** Yes, yes, I know. Late update – very late – but I still updated? I'll try and update sooner, since my semester is almost done and a week off is coming up. Let me know if there's still people reading this, or I won't update as often. Off to start next chapter, remember to review!


End file.
